Equipo ACE (O como tres idiotas destruyeron el canon)
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Después de una mala combinación alcohólica un grupo de jóvenes termina en el universo de RWBY. Atrapados en este nuevo mundo decidieron hacer la única cosa que era posible ¡Destruir el Plot! ¿Y como lo lograrían? ¡Con semblanzas asquerosamente rotas, conveniencias para la trama y...! ¿Ya dije conveniencias para la trama? ¡El equipo ACE ha llegado a Remnant! (Crackfic)


**Welcome to a world of bloody...Cliches.**

_¿Crees en el Destino?_

La pregunta retumbo en su mente con fuerza obligándolo a abrir sus ojos, soltando un gruñido el chico intento despertarse, pero para su sorpresa no se encontró en el conocido (Y desordenado) hogar, sino en un lugar extraño completamente a oscuras, sin ningún tipo de luz. De hecho, él no podía siquiera saber dónde ese lugar empezaba o terminaba, el chico negó con su cabeza y murmuro:

—Bien, esto no es lo que estaba esperando después de la borrachera de anoche, pero…

**[Bienvenido a Remnant, por favor seleccione con cuidado sus habilidades y el nombre que lo acompañara durante su viaje. Recuerde, una vez seleccionada una opción no podrá cambiarla]**

—Huh, así que todo ese alcohol me está haciendo imaginar que estoy en un Isekai ¿Tan aburrida es mi vida? —El chico se rasco el cuello mirando la pantalla azul frente a él, era lo único que iluminaba el lugar —Déjame adivinar, me vas a dar una habilidad asquerosamente rota para salvar un mundo de fantasía a pesar de que soy la persona más genérica y aburrida que existe en mi planeta

**[Eso es...correcto ¿Como...?]**

—No es como si no hubiera escrito algo así antes, aparte vivo leyendo historias de este tipo. Seguro que por la borrachera de anoche estoy imaginándome todo esto —El chico puso una mano en su mentón —¿Sera por la culpa de haber dejado esa historia en Hiatus por meses...? —Se encogió de hombros —Ah qué más da, no es como si esto fuera real…

**[Seleccione sus habilidades para poder continuar:]**

**{STAND PROUD}**

**{PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER}**

**{PLUS ULTRA}**

**{SON OF OLYMPUS}**

**{MASKED WARRIOR}**

**{SNAKE EATER}**

Y la lista seguía y seguía, casi interminable y de hecho le sorprendía que entrara todo en aquella pequeña pantallita. Podría haber inspeccionado todas con cuidado si lo hubiera deseado, pero ¿Que importaba? Era una alucinación después de todo así que, al carajo, sin pensarlo dos veces presiono una de las opciones en la pantalla

**[Ha seleccionado: STAND PROUD]**

**...**

**[¿Está seguro de que desea continuar con esta…]**

—Seh, estoy haciendo una _Jojoreferencia_ en plena borrachera ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!

**[¿Completamente seguro? STAND PROUD no es exactamente la mejor opción, quizás DEVIL TRIGGER…]**

—Ya dije que no, lo último que quiero es ser OP, nada sería divertido y aparte ¿Que mas da? ¡Nada de esto es real! ¡Me voy a despertar en un sillón en unas horas si tengo un poco de suerte!

**[Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí...En fin, por favor lea con cuidado el set de habilidades de STAND PROUD]**

***STAND BY ME: Fantasmas golpeadores, Personas llámalo como quieras porque el nombre real es ¡STANDS! ¡Has seleccionado uno de los poderes más extraños y peculiares del mundo (Podríamos decir que es muy..._bizarro _¿eh? ¿eh?) Tu Stand será seleccionado aleatoriamente, pero tranquilo no sera Cheap Trick o Superfly. Pero tampoco esperes Golden Experience Requiem, no tienes tanta suerte**

_¿Tendría que sentirme insultado por la última parte o...?_

***HERE COMES THE SUN: ¡Así es! ¡Kung-fu solar mágico! Con el poder del Hamon corriendo por tus venas tus enemigos no tendrán ni la más mínima oportunidad, esta habilidad también te permite curarte a ti mismo o a tus aliados así que, básicamente, eres el Healer de tu equipo ¡Suerte con eso! (Por cierto, no vayas a fumar porque vas a morirte...literalmente)**

***YOU SPIN ME ROUND: ¡No creas en ti, cree en el Spin! ¡EL SPIN QUE CREE EN TI! El poder del Giro está bastante roto pero no te confíes, es extremadamente complicado para dominar así que, no esperes ir por ahí pretendiendo que eres invencible porque vas a terminar muerto más rápido Bubsy**

—¡Hey, Bubsy no era un juego tan malo!

**[No te engañes a ti mismo]**

—Bueno, era malo, pero ¡Hey, disfruto de las cosas malas! Entonces ¿Ahora qué? ¿Soy un Joestar? Por cierto, cuanto voy a tardar en despertarme porque tengo que trabajar mañana…

**[¿Tan apurado estas que no prestas atención a nada de lo que digo?]**

—No es como si fuera importante, es por la borrachera que traigo ¿Para qué voy a prestarte atención?

**[Entonces que así sea, no te quejes luego. ¿Quieres que generemos tu apariencia aleatoriamente o...]**

El chico se encogió de hombros como respuesta

**[Okey, como tú quieras. Sobre tu nombre, debes saber que en el mundo de Remnant…]**

—Por alguna razón tonta que no recuerdo todo el mundo tiene de nombre algún tipo de color lo cual es...bastante tonto si me lo preguntas a mí. Ósea ¿Como haces para comprar crayones? "_Hey dame tres rojos y seis azules"_ ¿Te traen colores o secuestran niños de algún orfanato? Hablando de eso ¿Como carajo funciona todo? ¿No se les terminan los colores en algún momento? ¿Como hacen si tienen a decenas de personas llamándose "_Verde_"? ¿Como funcionan las elecciones, los registros policiales, los hospitales? ¡Como pitos se supone que funcionan los cementerios! ¿Te imaginas caminando por un panteón y que todas las lapidas tengan el mismo nombre? _Yikes,_ debe ser horrible…

**[¡Basta! ¿Como puede ser una sola persona tan insoportable? ¡Dioses, hace años que envió a tontos como tú a mundos alternativos, pero tú te estas ganando el título al más molesto!]**

—Hey gracias, molestar y ser una carga es una de mis especialidades

**[Ya veo...Dioses, más te vale que seas útil al menos]**

—Ser inutil es otra de mis especialidades pantallita

**[¿Sabes qué? Vamos a generar tu nombre aleatoriamente, me cansaste...Ya que estamos, tu apariencia también así ya podemos dejar de perder tiempo]**

—Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana así que si podés despertarme ya…

**[Oh si, tienes razón en eso. Tendrás muuucho trabajo que hacer cuando despiertes...]**

**[Felicidades, su nombre ha sido elegido]**

**[CLAY HOWARD]**

—¿Clay Howard? ¿Desde cuándo Clay es un color...?

**[Es un tipo de Naranja, deberías leer más]**

—Perdón por no tener un doctorado en tipo de colores, alucinación de borrachera

**[¿Seguís creyendo que soy solo un sueño, una alucinación?]**

—¿Qué otra cosa vas a ser? ¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme toda esta basura de ir a un mundo alternativo lleno de monstros, waifus y toda esa porquería? ¡Por favor, soy una persona adulta y racional pequeña pantallita! ¡No voy a caer en eso! A lo sumo todo esto es remordimiento y culpa generada por el hecho de que no actualice esa otra historia desde hace meses, diablos tengo que ponerme a escribir ese capítulo huh…

**[Okey, si creer eso te hace feliz. Pero como te dije antes, no te vayas a quejar cuando llegues]**

—Solo me voy a quejar si toda esta porquería me hacer llegar tarde a mi trabajo, por cierto ¿Howard? ¿Como Geese y Rock? ¿Que se supone que haga, tirarle un _Reppuuken_ a todo lo que se mueva? Por cierto ¿Como funciona eso? ¿No se supone que Geese es un tipo común y corriente, porque puede...?

**[Buena suerte Clay Howard, la vas a necesitar]**

* * *

El callejón estaba curiosamente limpio para ser, bueno, un callejón y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba en su ciudad, sentado sobre uno de los contenedores de basura Clay Howard miraba con el ceño fruncido a ambas personas que tenía frente a él, debido a la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver sus rostros con claridad pero sabia mejor que nadie quienes eran ellos, tomando aire volvió a preguntar:

—¿Entonces me queres decir que todo lo que paso hace un rato no fue mi imaginación?

—Si

—Y ahora terminamos en un Isekai...

—Si

—Y supuestamente tenemos que salvar este nuevo mundo de quien sabe que mierda...

—Si

—Y yo soy el único que sabe de qué porque ninguno de ustedes dos termino de ver RWBY

—Si

...

—¿Me están jodiendo no? —Rio nervioso el chico — Muchachos, fue divertido la primera vez, pero ahora...

—A ver genio, que otra explicación le das a esto —Respondió uno de los chicos, apenas más alto que los otros dos. De cabello corto gris...momento ¿Gris? Pues sí, pero ese no era el rasgo que más resaltaba en él y tampoco sus ojos plateados o el hecho de que ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ASI NO ERA COMO EL SE VEIA HACIA APENAS UNAS HORAS! Lo que más resaltaba en el eran el par de orejas felinas que se asomaban en su cabeza, sobre su cabello platinado al apuntarlas con su dedo ambas orejas se movieron soltando un pequeño sonido como si fueran un patito de hule —Porque que yo sepa no tenía esto antes de irme a dormir

—No sé de que estas hablando, te ves igual que siempre —Dijo otro de los jóvenes, con su voz cargada de sarcasmo, a diferencia del anterior su apariencia no había cambiado tanto. Seguía siendo igual de robusto, con la misma barba descuidada y el mismo cabello castaño con tonos azules...

Los otros dos al verlo soltaron un bufido, uno de ellos trato de contener su risa, pero el del pelo plateado no pudo hacerlo y rio con fuerza. No era exactamente gracioso para ser sinceros, era tan solo su flequillo de color azul contrastando tanto con su cabello natural castaño. ¿Estaba regresando a aquella época oscura de la cual ya no hablaba? Si Clay llegaba a verlo con un disco de Likin Park comenzaría a preocuparse seriamente

—Yo no elegí esto par de imbéciles —Respondió el chico con voz calma, aunque se notaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de ahorcarlos, se acomodó sus lentes y dijo —Aparte al menos no soy un furry como vos...

—¡Hey, el que tenga orejas no me hace un furry!

—Enserio ¿Y todo ese hentai de Rouge the Bat?

—¡Soy un artista, es inspiración!

—La negación es el primer paso...

—¡Es inspiración!

—Inspiración como todos esas imagenes de pat...

—¡INSPIRACION!

—Supongamos que te creo y que todo esto es real —Dijo el tercer chico intentando retomar el tema —Supongamos que es así...tengo una pregunta

—¿Solo una...?

—¡¿Porque mierda soy el único que no cambio en lo más mínimo?! —Exclamo el chico y no mentía, no había cambiado casi nada. Mismo cuerpo delgado, mismo cabello azabache desgreñado, mismas ojeras bajo sus ojos ámbar...Pues sí, eso era lo único que había cambiado en la apariencia del tercer chico ahora conocido como Clay Howard...al menos eso era lo que esa estúpida pantallita le había dicho hacía unos momentos.

—Porque decidiste poner todo en aleatorio, tarado —Le recrimino el de las orejas de gato

—Bueno, al menos soy yo y no un furry

—¡Que no soy un furry, la puta madre! ¡Vos sos un furry!

—No sé, el que tiene las orejas de gato acá sos vos Pa...

—No, ese no es mi nombre ahora. —Lo detuvo el chico plateado, llevo una mano a su pecho y haciendo una serie de poses demasiado ridículas exclamo —¡Mi nombre es Ash Knight!

Los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando con una expresión neutral en sus rostros, aunque por dentro se preguntaban _"¿Estaba esperando cohetes o qué?"_ Pero no necesitaban respuesta, ambos sabían que el definitivamente estaba esperando cohetes.

—Obviamente vos elegirías un nombre así...—Se quejo el chico castaño y pellizcándose la nariz pregunto —¿Desde cuándo Ash es un color?

—Es un tipo de gris, deberian leer mas

—Ay no, ¿Vos también? —Se quejo Clay, lo último que le faltaba era tener a Pab...Ash imitando a aquella estúpida pantallita —Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas vos ahora...?

—Eclipse Spencer

Clay soltó otro bufido y nuevamente Ash se rio en la cara de Eclipse, la expresión del chico castaño no cambio en lo más mínimo.

—Ríete lo que quieras furry de closet, por lo menos yo no tengo gigas de rule 34 involucrando a el tigre Tony

La risa de Ash murió y exclamo

—¡Es inspiración!

Clay puso una pequeña mueca de asco ¿Enserio tenía esa cantidad de pornografía furry? Sacudió su cabeza quitando esa idea de su cerebro, no quería saberlo ni necesitaba saberlo.

—Entonces Eclipse —Dijo el azabache, usando todo su autocontrol para no reírse de lo ridículo de su nombre —¿Porque terminaste con ese nombre?

Eclipse se encogió de hombros

—Le puse aleatorio a todas las opciones porque quería ver qué onda con todo esto y bueno...—El castaño rodo sus ojos —No es como si importara tampoco, aunque ahora tengo que ir por ahí con este nombre. Parezco un OC de algún puberto...

—Ahora que lo decís yo tenía un OC llamado Eclipse —Comento Ash con una mano en su mentón

—Por supuesto que lo tenías _Neko_, por supuesto que lo tenías —Respondió Spencer, con su voz desbordando sarcasmo. —Hey Clay ¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?

—¿Desde cuándo soy yo el líder?

—Nunca lo fuiste, solo te pregunto porque sos el único que vio esta cosa

—Bueno, no necesitamos hacer nada de lo que nos dijo la pantallita ¿No? —Pregunto Ash y al ver la expresión de sus amigos continuo —Digo no es como si estuviéramos obligados a intervenir en todo esto, podríamos ir a nose... ¿Tener una granja por ahí?

—¿Y terminar como Thanos? No gracias, paso, aparte ¿Desde cuándo sabes algo de granjas vos?

—Hey, soy un hombre de muchos talentos —Respondió Ash, sacando pecho orgulloso de si mismo

—¿Como dibujar furrys? —Pregunto Eclipse arqueando una ceja

El peliplateado se encogió de hombros

—Mientras que me paguen yo dibujo lo que quieran

—Ese...es un buen punto —Respondió el castaño frunciendo el ceño

—Podríamos intentar infiltrarnos en Beacon, pasar el examen de ingreso, hacernos amigos de los protagonistas y salvar el mundo...La pregunta es ¿Como?

—¿Como qué?

—¿Como vamos a infiltrarnos en el lugar más protegido de toda la serie sin levantar sospechas? ¡Cualquier metida de pata que tengamos nos podría poner bajo la mira! Aparte, ¿Como vamos a conseguir documentación falsa y con qué dinero? ¡Es impo...! —Algo cayo en la cabeza de Clay y este se quedó en silencio, al tomar lo que había sido y tras contemplarlo murmuro —¿Imposible?

Y no era el único que tenía algo en sus manos, tanto Eclipse como Ash tenían lo mismo que el. Una pequeña tarjeta blanca, con el símbolo de las tres espadas apuntando hacia abajo con alas extendiéndose por sus empuñaduras, una tarjeta de identificación.

**_"Reino de Vacuo"_**

**_"Clay Howard, 18 años"_**

—_Eso no es del todo cierto_ —Pensó el chico y siguió leyendo

**_"Aura: Desbloqueada"_**

**_Cazador en entrenamiento_**

—Esto es...

—**¡Conveniente para la trama! **—Exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, levantando sus identificaciones apuntando al cielo mientras la luna fragmentada los iluminaba como si fueran personajes en un RPG descubriendo un Item, incluso se podía oír a lo lejos el sonido de fanfarria a lo lejos. Guardando sus tarjetas los tres intercambiaron miradas, sin estar muy seguros aun que hacer. Ash fue el que decidió preguntar —¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno...no tengo ni idea de donde quede Beacon —Admitió Clay e inmediatamente intento defenderse —No es mi culpa, como que el show nunca aclara nada

—¿Ves? Y después preguntas porque no vi la serie —Dijo Eclipse y decidió adelantarse a los demás

—¿Y adónde vas vos?

Eclipse se encogió de hombros

—Meh, a donde me lleve el camino

—¿Lo seguimos o.…?

—¿Queres que se pierda y que lo tengamos que buscar después?

—Ash...él no es un perro

—¿Seguro?

—No, pero si hablamos de furrys entonces...

—¡Que es Inspiración!

Y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al castaño, las calles de Vale estaban vacías totalmente por el horario en el que se encontraban ¿Qué hora era? Quien sabe, ninguno de los tres podía siquiera intentar adivinar, sus celulares habían desaparecido a pesar de que estaban usando la misma ropa de la noche anterior y Clay estaba seguro de que el no había sacado su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Desgraciadamente, no había nada allí aparte de un viejo paquete de chicles y para su mala suerte estaba vacío.

Para matar un poco el tiempo Eclipse pregunto

—Entonces, Ash, ¿Porque mierda vos sos un furry?

—No soy un furry...

—El termino correcto es Fauno creo, pero Eclipse tiene razón—Clay reprimió la risa que intento escapar por sus labios al decir el nombre de su amigo, simplemente era demasiado ridículo —Ash ¿Porque elegiste ser un fauno?

—La verdad ni idea, vi el diseño y dije ¿Porque no?

—¿No leíste la descripción de esa raza? —Pregunto Spencer, pero el rostro de Ash le dio la respuesta que necesitaba _"¿Esta cosa tenía una descripción?"_ —Básicamente es como si hubieras elegido ser un afroamericano en los años treinta

—Oh… ¿Entonces soy bueno para el Basket ahora?

Eclipse soltó un leve suspiro y negó con su cabeza

—Si creer eso te hace feliz...—El castaño se volteo a ver al otro chico —A todo esto ¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?

—¿Ir a Beacon y salvar el mundo?

—Ya se eso genio, pero ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a pasar la noche? No tenemos un centavo y estoy bastante seguro de que acá no aceptan nuestra moneda devaluada

—¿Y si volvemos al callejón en el que estábamos y dormimos en una caja?

—No pienso compartir mi caja con vos, furry

—¡Que no soy un furry!

—Bueno...la verdad no tengo idea, tenemos identificaciones, pero no creo que nos dejen quedar en ningún lado sin dinero...—Clay se rasco el cuello, nervioso —Bien podríamos volver al callejón...

—¡Lo ven, yo tenía razon!

—No voy a compartir mi caja con vos Ash

—¡Pero somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan entre si!

—Esto no es Kingdom Hearts así que no trates de usar el poder de la amistad conmigo, no va a funcionar. Aparte, no pienso dormir en un callejón

—Ay perdón, el señor es demasiado bueno para dormir en un callejón con sus amigos —Se quejo el peliplateado, poniendo una voz chillona y sin perder tiempo replico —¿Que otra solución sugerís, genio?

—Chicos, ¿No sería más fácil entrar a ese negocio y preguntar si sabe de algún hotel o algo así? —Pregunto Clay apuntando a una pequeña tienda en la calle frente a ellos, ninguno de los tres sabía exactamente que era el lugar o que vendía pero para que estuviera abierto a esa hora...no debía ser exactamente la mercancía más legal del mundo, a diferencia de los demás edificios del lugar ese era el único que tenía sus luces prendidas aunque la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada.

—¡Por fin tenes una buena idea Clay, ay me siento tan orgulloso! —Exclamo el peliplateado pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Howard quien intento, sin mucho éxito, sacárselo de encima. Con una sonrisa burlona el Fauno miro a su otro compañero —¿Podes creerlo Spencer? ¡Nuestro pequeño Clay está creciendo!

—Nose, lo sigo viendo igual de enano

Clay rodo sus ojos

—No es como si vos fueras más alto, _Eclipse_

El chico castaño simplemente respondió con un _Meh_ y, nuevamente, se adelantó a los otros dos sin detenerse por un momento.

—Te dije que deberíamos atarlo o algo —Murmuro Ash, pero Clay se limitó a negar con su cabeza, el peliplateado quito su brazo de su hombro y siguieron los pasos de su compañero. Spencer, por su parte, estaba intentando pensar en alguna historia falsa para ganarse la confianza y lastima de quien fuera el dueño de esa tienda, tranquilamente podían fingir ser unos huérfanos perdidos y asustados que necesitaban ayuda ¡Años de telenovelas le habían enseñado como crear historias estúpidamente tristes! Pero cuando estaba por terminar de cruzar la calle se detuvo en seco, sus otros compañeros se adelantaron para preguntar que le había pasado, pero no tuvieron tiempo ya que cuando estaban por hablar la ventana de la tienda...

Exploto

Y de la explosión salió volando a toda velocidad un cuerpo que se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared del edificio frente al local.

Clay tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no palmearse la cara al darse cuenta de donde estaban ¡Por supuesto que esa condenada pantalla los dejaría ahí! ¡Justo en ese momento!

El azabache miro el nombre de la tienda e insulto entre dientes, _From Dust Till Dawn._

Obviamente iba a ser ese el primer lugar que iban a encontrar

—Ahí va mi plan de tener una granja —Se quejo Ash en voz baja al reconocer el lugar y cuando Spencer estaba por preguntar a que se refería vio como las puertas del lugar se abrían de par a par dando paso a varios sujetos armados, vestidos de la misma manera ridícula. Pantalones y camisa negra, corbata roja, unos estúpidos lentes que gritaban años 2000 y un sombrero fedora que daba vergüenza ajena.

El líder de la peculiar pandilla salió a lo último, con un habano en su mano mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su camarada. El cabello pelirrojo, la ropa inspirada (copiada diría Eclipse) de la Naranja Mecánica, el estúpido sombrero bombín y el bastón...

Roman Torchwick, según Clay, el mejor villano que había tenido la serie.

Y antes de que cualquiera hablara, una figura salió disparada de la destruida ventana cargando una gigantesca guadaña.

Nada más y nada menos que Ruby Rose, líder del equipo RWBY y protagonista de la historia.

**THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE WAITED FOR**

**THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE OPEN UP THE DOOR!**

—Chicos, tenemos que tomar una decisión ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? —Pregunto Clay con seriedad —¿Nos unimos al equipo de héroes o villanos?

—¿De dónde carajo viene esa música? —Cuestiono Eclipse frunciendo el ceño, Ash respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo: —Es la protagonista, por supuesto que va a tener música sonando

—Entonces ¿Que hacemos...? —Insistió Clay pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue al chico de lentes encogiéndose de hombros: —La verdad me da igual, no es como si importara mucho

—Técnicamente estaríamos cambiando el destino de miles así que creo que si importaría un poco _Eclipse_

La expresion que puso el chico era de asco total, como si se hubiera comido un limon y una cebolla al mismo tiempo

—Ugh, ese nombre es estupido ¿No pueden llamarme Spencer y ya?

—Nah —Repondieron los otros dos, casi al mismo tiempo

—Los odio a los dos, lo saben ¿No?

—Ow, el sentimiento es mutuo..._Eclipse _—Le dijo el fauno con la voz más melosa que había puesto en su vida, lo suficientemente molosa como para darle arcadas a sus dos compañeros, Eclipse lo miro con rabia —Deci ese nombre otra vez Ash, _I dare you, ¡I DOBLE DARE YOU!_

—_Kids, I dont know if you realized but...—_Roman Torchwick le dio otra calada a su habano, viendo con curiosidad al trio de jóvenes que parecían más concentrados en pelearse entre sí que prestarle atención ¿Eran simple civiles perdidos? No importaba, eran testigos, debía eliminarlos al igual que esa molesta Little Red. Sus hombres rodeaban a la cazadora en entrenamiento mientras que el apunto su bastón al pequeño grupo —..._You are in serious trouble_

Los tres chicos detuvieron su pequeña pelea por unos segundos y en voz baja Ash pregunto

—¿Todos hablan en ingles acá?

—¿Supongo? —Respondió Eclipse, no muy seguro

—¿Como que supongo? ¡¿Que significa eso?!

—¡¿Me viste cara de experto en viajes dimensionales?!

—No ¡Te veo cara de tarado!

—Mejor ser tarado a ser un furry como vos

—¡Que no soy un furry!

—Hey, hey no hay necesidad de pelear...

—Si claro, no sos furry pero tenes carpetas llenas y llenas de imágenes de Animal Crossing y no precisamente de las adorables

—¡Ya te lo dije carajo, es inspiración! ¡Soy un artista!

—¡Que se calmen, par de imbéciles tenemos un problema peor acá!

—¡Cerra el orto Clay!

Roman no sabía que pensar de ese trio de inadaptados, hablaban en un idioma que no llegaba a comprender, se veían...¿Desalineados? No, la palabra era _Genéricos_, carecían completamente de estilo y para peor uno de ellos era un Fauno ¿Acaso era un mocoso que se había escapado de Atlas? ¿Un futuro miembro del White Fang? No, sino no estaría acompañado de ese par de humanos.

Fuera como fuera, el criminal hablo de nuevo

—_Look brats, im starting to lose my patience so_...

—¡Cerra el orto Torchwick! —Le gritaron los tres mocosos al mismo tiempo, incluso si el criminal no entendía una palabra de lo que decían no tenía que ser un genio para saber que eso había sido un insulto, haciendo una mueca de disgusto le dio otra calada a su habano y con un leve movimiento con su cabeza parte de su grupo de matones se alejó de _Little Red_

—_Okey..._ —El ladrón dirigió su atención a la pequeña cazadora quien ya había dejado fuera de combate a tres de sus hombres, el pelirrojo bajo levemente su habano, dirigiéndose a su matón más cercano ordeno fuerte y claro —_Take care of each and every one of them_

—_Sure, Boss_ —Respondió el criminal con un gruñido y llevo un puñado de sus hombres hacia donde estaba el trio de mocosos, con el resto de sus matones intentando detener a la pequeña cazadora Roman se afirmó contra una de las paredes de la tienda que hacía unos momentos había estado robando ¿Porque las cosas se habían salido de control de esa manera? ¿Qué más daba? El cuarteto de menores estaría muerto en unos minutos, Torchwick le dio otra calada a su habano a la espera de que todo terminara.

* * *

—Chicos...creo que la cagamos

Con el sarcasmo escapándose por sus poros Eclipse pregunto:

—No me digas Sherlock ¿Como lo adivinaste? ¿Sera porque insultamos al villano principal de estas dos temporadas? ¿O por los tipos que nos están rodeando ahora?

—Un poco de todo la verdad —Respondió el fauno rascándose su cuello y pregunto con genuina curiosidad — ¿Quieren formar un equipo de detectives después de esto?

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que habían insultado al fabuloso criminal, ni dos minutos y ya tenían su paso cerrado por aquel equipo de agentes salidos de Matrix. Clay conto al menos una docena de pistolas y espadas...Y estaba seguro de que también eran pistolas/espadas porque ¡Todo en ese mundo era un arma, ese poste de luz en la calle frente a ellos posiblemente era una jodida escopeta!

—Ash, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tenemos al menos...diez armas apuntando a nuestras caras ahora mismo

—¿Y.…?

Clay soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa

—No tengo ganas de morir ahora amigo, seria vergonzoso. Como morir en un tutorial

El fauno chasqueo su lengua e hizo un movimiento con su mano, restando importancia al asunto

—No vamos a morir Clay —Dijo, como si hablara del clima y con una extraña cantidad de confianza considerando la situación en la que estaban, pregunto —¿De verdad crees que no tenemos un plan?

—Enserio ¿Tienen un plan? ¿Cuál plan? —Se desespero el azabache y exclamo —¡Ni siquiera tenemos armas para defendernos!

—Ah ¿No? —La pregunta de Eclipse lo hizo voltearse rápidamente para verlo, el castaño tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó sus lentes en su mejor intento de imitar algún personaje de anime y curiosamente lo logro, con el pequeño resplandor en los cristales y todo. Sin quitar su mano derecha de sus lentes el chico levanto su mano izquierda y de la nada, un resplandor rosado salió de su palma trayendo consigo un extraño sonido, como si alguien hubiera encendido una SNES. La luz rápidamente fue remplazada por un objeto cuadrado, apenas más grande que la mano de Spencer, sin perder tiempo el joven apretó un botón en el extraño aparato y una voz grito con entusiasmo **—¡MIGHTY ACTION X! ¡GASHACON!**

Y de la nada, así porque si, el pequeño aparato rosa fue remplazado nuevamente tras un fuerte resplandor del mismo color y un montón de sonidos quizás demasiado altos para el gusto personal de Ash, al ser un fauno sus pobres orejas estaban a punto de estallar. Atrás había quedado el extraño pedazo de tecnología de hacía unos momentos porque ahora en la mano izquierda de Eclipse descansaba en la empuñadura de una espada pero no era cualquier espada, no señor.

Lo que Spencer tenía entre sus manos era nada más y nada menos que un Gashacon Breaker, el color blanco y negro en la empuñadura, los botones como si fuera un jockstick de Xbox y esa extraña flama rosa en la hoja lo dejaron más que claro.

Pero eso no fue todo, tras otro pequeño resplandor de luz (Que seguramente ya estaba despertando a todos los vecinos de la zona y que ya estaba quitándole la paciencia a Clay) Un extraño cinturón verde fosforescente apareció en la cintura del castaño, aunque apenas se lo podía llamar cinturón debido a la cantidad de cosas que tenía entre ellas el extraño aparato rosa de hacía unos momentos, Ash podría haber jurado que incluso vio una lata de Monster colgando en el cinturón.

—Eh... ¿Porque no nos atacaron todavía? —Se pregunto Clay más confundido que nunca al ver el estado del grupo de matones, parecía que los estaban rodeando, pero ninguno había intentado acercarse a ellos aun, como un montón de gatos siguiendo un puntero laser.

—Primera regla del Tokusatsu Clay, los villanos nunca atacan al héroe cuando se está transformando —Declaro Eclipse con orgullo haciendo girar la espada entre su mano

—No puedo creer que alguien en este mundo te halla confiado algo punzante a vos, ¿Que pensas de todo esto Ash? ¿Eh? ¿Ash...?

La unica respuesta que tuvo fue al peliplateado desenvainando una espada, pero al igual que con Eclipse, esa no era cualquier espada.

Era una katana, de valla saber uno que tamaño, su empuñadura era de color dorado con decoraciones parecidas a flamas mientras que su hoja brillaba casi cegando a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. La funda, de color azul marino, estaba a punto de caer al suelo mientras Ash terminaba de quitarla ¿De dónde había sacado esa arma? Solo dios sabe, pero parecía que había aparecido por arte de magia...o arte de conveniencia para la trama en su mano, dejando unas pequeñas esferas de luz azulada volando a su alrededor.

Y fue entonces que Clay Howard perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¡¿QUIEN MIERDA EN SU SANO JUICIO LES DIO ESPADAS A USTEDES DOS?!

—¿Huh?

—¡NO DIGAN _HUH_! ¡¿PORQUE USTEDES TIENEN ARMAS Y YO NO?!

—¿Porque elegimos bien los poderes que queríamos en vez de ir a lo loco apretando cualquier opción?

—¡PERO SI LOS DOS ELIGIERON TODO ALEATORIO, CARAJO, ¡TODOS ELEGIMOS ALEATORIO!

Spencer se encogió de hombros como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Meh, _Deal with it_ ¿Vamos a seguir peleando entre nosotros o vamos a hacer una asombrosa presentación en este mundo?

Ash miro a su amigo de lentes, algo confundido

—Creo que la última palabra que relacionarías con cualquiera de nosotros es _asombrosos_

—Como sea, no se ustedes, pero yo voy a poner algo... ¿Alguna canción que prefieran?

—_¿Be the one? _—Arriesgo Ash e inmediatamente Clay sugirió—_¿Papermoon?_

—¡No, nunca _Papermoon_!—Grito con asco el castaño y sin esperar otra sugerencia apretó uno de los botones en su fosforescente cinturón— ¡Jamas!

**(I GOTTA BELIVE)**

**I DONT WANNA KNOW HOW BORING LIFE REALLY IS**

**I DONT WANNA KNOW**

**I WAS BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING**

—Ex-aid, _Duh_.—Dijo el castaño poniendo su espada frente a él viendo la expresión en el rostro de sus compañeros y pregunto —Entonces ¿Vamos a seguirnos mirándonos las caras o...?

Ash hizo girar la katana en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa confiada exclamo

_—¡Showtime!_

Y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó de cabeza contra la pandilla de matones, Eclipse simplemente rodo sus ojos y apretando con algo de fuerza su propia espada decidió dejarse llevar por la música que salía de su cinturón ¿Como funcionaba eso? Ninguno lo sabia y tampoco tenía ganas de investigarlo. Sin ser tan efusivo como su compañero el castaño empezó su propia batalla.

—¡Hey mosqueteros, no vallan a matar a nadie! —Exclamo el azabache, pero parecía que fue en vano, porque uno de los tipos con los que Ash estaba luchando, pues, salió volando y termino golpeando uno de los postes de luz en la calle. Genial, ahora serian buscados por intento de homicidio, perfecto.

El único que quedo atrás fue Clay...rodeado de al menos seis de esos sujetos, forzando una sonrisa y con el nerviosismo más que notable en su voz pregunto

—¿Podemos hablar de esto?

La única respuesta que recibió fue el tronar de nudillos y el sonido de los seguros de las pistolas siendo preparados.

—_Aw shit..._

* * *

Ash Knight estaba teniendo posiblemente el mejor sueño provocado por ebriedad de su vida, bueno no era exactamente un sueño, pero ¿Que importaba?

—Entonces, ¿Quién va a ser el primero? No sean tímidos, hay suficiente Ash para todos

Y el caos se desato, el pequeño grupo que lo rodeaba se lanzó contra el como si fueran pirañas en una playa no regulada por el gobierno, pero no eran oponentes para el peliplateado, después de todo, no por nada había elegido la habilidad más rota que había encontrado en aquella pantallita. Sin mucho esfuerzo esquivo el corte que amenazaba con abrir su cabeza como una sandía, cortesía de uno de los criminales ¿Tenían un nombre especifico o eran solo matones comunes y corrientes? Quizás Goombas era un buen nombre para ellos, eran técnicamente el primer enemigo que se habían encontrado, eran fáciles de identificar y extremadamente sencillos de leer

¡Como los Goombas!

Mientras el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos los criminales arremetieron con todo lo que tenían, curiosamente los que estaban luchando contra él no parecían poseer armas de fuego (O lo que fueran las armas en ese nuevo mundo) por lo que se limitaban al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno si es que podías llamar "_Tirar espadazos a lo loco intentando rebanar a un joven adulto"_ combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero poco y nada podían hacer ante la agilidad del fauno quien, para ser totalmente sinceros, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo. Claro, estaba esquivando ataques y evitando convertirse en un Shawarma de gato, pero no tenía muy en claro que hacer en esa situación ¿Cortar a esos tipos y ya? ¿No se iban a morir si intentaba hacer algo así?

Meh, ¿Que importaba? ¡A lo mejor eran todos simples NPCs y nada malo sucedería si intentaba empalar a alguno con su nueva katana!

—¡Hey mosqueteros, no vallan a matar a nadie!

_"Ow, ahi se va mi idea de experimentación"_

—¡Caballeros, creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere perder más el tiempo así que...! —El peliplateado salto girando sobre sí mismo para evitar una estocada que amenazaba con convertirlo en una brocheta, al mismo tiempo dando una voltereta por el aire evito otros dos cortes que lo hubieran dejado como a una vaca en año nuevo. Y haciendo uso de una elegancia que nunca supo que tenía en si aterrizo ligeramente sobre el suelo, ya sabes lo que dicen de los gatos y sus caídas —¡Es hora de que empiece la fiesta!

El fauno envaino de nuevo su katana intentando no rebanarse un dedo en el proceso y sin pensarlo mucho conecto un Jab en la mandíbula de uno de los Goombas, él estaba esperando quizás tirarle algún diente o que cayera al suelo desmayado pero lo que paso lo tomo de sorpresa tanto a él como al grupo de Goombas que lo observaba atento ya que el sujeto...Pues, simplemente salió volando.

Así como así, por la fuerza del impacto y generando una pequeña correntada de viento el tipo salió disparado del lugar y termino estrellándose contra una de las ventanas del bloque de apartamentos frente a ellos, entrando de cabeza al lugar como si fuera un pescado entrando en una pecera.

—Huh...Okeeey, eso es nuevo —Murmuro Ash mirando su puño, un ligero y casi imperceptible resplandor azulado corría por su mano derecha, el chico esbozo una sonrisa confiada —Bien ¿Quien sigue?

**¡HIT! ¡HIT! ¡HIT!**

Las onomatopeyas llenaron el lugar mientras eran acompañadas por el familiar sonido de 8bits, parecía que Eclipse estaba teniendo su propia fiesta por ahí.

**WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?**

**NOW THAT I VE COME TOO FAR**

—Lástima que no puso _Be the One _pero no importa, ¡Hey Goombas, no se vallan ahora! ¡La fiesta se está poniendo interesante!

* * *

Eclipse Spencer no estaba teniendo un buen día, no, mejor dicho

¡Estaba teniendo un pésimo día!

No solo se había visto secuestrado (Porque no importaba lo que esa pantallita le hubiera dicho, sacarlo de su habitación y forzarlo a despertar en ese mundo era un secuestro para el) Sino que ahora estaba en medio de quien sabe que ciudad, sin un centavo en su bolsillo, con hambre, sueño y con ganas de buscar las vías más cercanas y terminar en otro Isekai.

Ash y Clay también estaban allí lo cual era un plus y si él lo dijera en voz alta muchos pensarían _"Aw, es porque esta con sus amigos que puede sobrellevar todo eso"_ Nada más alejado de la realidad, que ese par estuviera allí le alegraba el día pero no porque el fuera una especie de personaje salido de Kingdom Hearts y se alimentara del poder de la amistad sino que si ellos estaban allí significaba que también tendrían que sufrir lo mismo que él estaba sufriendo en ese momento, oh sí, eso lograba alegrarlo un poco.

No, no era que él se alegrara del sufrimiento de los demás (Bueno, no tanto) Sino que al menos tenía unos rostros familiares ahí... ¿A quién estoy engañando? Si se alegraba del sufrimiento de los demás.

¡Y para peor había terminado con ese estúpido nombre! ¿Ash Knight? Edgy pero pasable, como un nombre que oirías en algún tonto juego de peleas japones ¿Clay Howard? Ridículo, pero pasable también, pero ¿Eclipse Spencer? ¡¿Porque diablos el generador había elegido esa combinación?! ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de color era Eclipse!

¡¿Y porque se llamaba Spencer?! ¡¿Acaso era el villano principal de nuevo Resident Evil o qué?!

_"Por lo menos no me tengo que torturar con esas fotocopias"_

Si, era cierto, pero ¿Ahora cómo iba a hacer? ¿El tiempo estaba detenido en su mundo original, seguía corriendo como siempre? Porque si llegaba a ser igual que siempre entonces estaría en un serio problema ¡No había gastado todo su dinero en fotocopias para que se echara a perder! ¿Como iba a justificar su ausencia a clases?

_"Ops, perdón profe, un holograma me secuestro después de una borrachera y me obligo a salvar un mundo de fantasía ¿Podemos pasar mi examen para la semana que viene?"_

Con un poco de suerte (Y él no poseía eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie) Lo terminarían metiendo en un manicomio y viviría rodeado de paredes blancas y acolchonadas por el resto de sus días.

_"Al menos serían más cómodas que el sillón... ¡¿En que estoy pensando?!"_

No, terminar en un manicomio no era una solución para sus problemas, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El no había visto la serie (La había dejado anotada en una larga lista de series que tenía pendientes) Y apenas si sabía quiénes eran los personajes principales gracias a.…bueno, dudosos fans arts, no exactamente _honorables_.

No pregunten.

Y ahora estaba ahí, posiblemente metido en el primer capítulo de la serie pretendiendo ser un héroe.

Eclipse Spencer era varias cosas, pero ¿Un héroe? No, eso no entraba en su lista y tampoco le interesaba mucho serlo porque lo que más le importaba ahora era intentar buscar un lugar para pasar la noche porque de ninguna manera, ni aunque tuviera una pistola contra su cabeza dormiría en ese callejón ¡Mucho menos con ese furry!

Así que el plan era simple, dejaba a esos tipos inconscientes y les vaciaba los bolsillos para alquilar una habitación de hotel.

Simple y fácil, aparte no era necesario herirlos más de la cuenta...

—¡Hey, tu! ¡El del horrible cabello!

—¿Perdón?

—No perdonaremos nada mocoso, quédate quieto o créeme las cosas se pondrán muy feas aun peor que tu pésimo peinado

—¿Perdón...?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste bien _gordito_? ¡Que te quedes quieto sino...!

**¡HIT!**

Y ahí iba esa pequeña oportunidad de dejar vivir a ese grupo de idiotas, con una simple sacudida de su nueva espada el tipo que había intentado detenerlo salió disparado unos dos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto soltando un fuerte gruñido tomado por sorpresa por el ataque del castaño.

Eclipse no estaba esperando que el tipo sobreviviera a eso, para su sorpresa el sujeto termino en el suelo de aquella desconocida calle quejándose mientras se tomaba el pecho fuera de combate, pero aún con vida.

Lo que si estaba esperando era ese conocido sonido que salió de su Gashacon, el familiar ruido de los 8bits y la onomatopeya que apareció justo cuando conecto su golpe, no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa. Los rufianes miraban asombrados el arma que el chico portaba en su mano prestando más atención a su diseño que a quien la blandía, Spencer negó con su cabeza y tomado por el momento decidió imitar nuevamente ese tonto gesto con sus lentes acomodándolos de nuevo a pesar de que no se habían movido en lo más mínimo pero

¡Hey, se veía Cool!

**I CANT STOP IT, I CAN FEELS THE WORLDS POWER**

**THE NEW BEGINNING!**

—Tendría que haber pensado en una frase para decir en este momento, pero no se me ocurre nada así ...—Con una rapidez que lo asombro incluso a él, Spencer se movió entre sus enemigos esquivando los ataques como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Cuando veía la oportunidad no dudaba en lo más mínimo en tomar la delantera, haciendo girar su Gashacon en una extraña pero efectiva danza que se cobró a tres de los tipos que habían intentado atacarlo **¡HIT! ¡HIT! HIT!** Una vez que termino de dar una Primera impresión, acomodándose una vez más sus lentes el castaño pregunto —¿Que les parece si terminamos con esto?

La respuesta que recibió fue el grito de guerra que soltaron su peculiar grupo de enemigos, los seis que quedaban en pie

—Muy bien —Sin que ninguno lo notara el castaño apretó uno de los botones en su arma, su sonrisa se ensancho —Que así sea

Al mirar de reojo por un momento pudo ver varios de esos tipos volando por doquier tras una serie de resplandores azulados, justo donde Ash estaba.

_"Ya casi terminamos con esto ¿No? Espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo Clay"_

* * *

Clay estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Apenas si podía arreglárselas para no terminar como un filete de Howard a la mostaza

¡¿PORQUE EL ERA EL UNICO QUE NO TENIA ALGO CON LO QUE DEFENDERSE?!

¡Eso era totalmente injusto! ¿Como se suponía que iba a intentar arreglárselas en ese mundo sin un arma?

¡Todo era una estúpida arma en ese lugar, todo! ¡¿Porque él no tenía una?!

**¡BANG!**

Y casi le habían volado su pie izquierdo con...lo que fuera que dispararan esas pistolas ¿Dust? ¿Qué carajo era el Dust?

¡Tendría que haber visto esos videos de World of Renmant!

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

De pura suerte (O desgracia, dependiendo de cómo se viera) el azabache logro esquivar los disparos que amenazaban con convertirlo en una coladora, pero no sabía qué diablos hacer ¿Atacar? ¿Escapar? ¿Hacer tiempo esperando a que su par de amigos lo ayudaran?

**¡HIT! ¡HIT! ¡HIT!**

**¡SLASH!**

Cuerpos de criminales volaron por los cielos ante los ojos del pobre chico

¡¿Que parte de no maten a nadie no habían entendido?!

Los sujetos no detuvieron su avance sobre el joven quien se vio atrapado entre la espada y la pared...Literalmente, sin darse cuenta había retrocedido lo suficiente para quedar de espaldas al edificio de la calle que estaban caminando hacia unos momentos. Perfecto, genial, ¡Super extraordinario! ¡Iba a morir y ni siquiera había pasado del primer capítulo...carajo, no había pasado siquiera los primeros quince minutos! La espada (¿O sable?) de uno de los tipos de Junior estaba justo bajo su barbilla, con la filosa punta apenas separada de su cuello por unos pocos milímetros, los matones rieron casi al mismo tiempo y eso le puso los pelos de punta no por el hecho de que lo estuvieran por matar ahí en ese mismo lugar sino porque...bueno, eran todos iguales, enserio ¿Porque eran todos parecidos? ¿Acaso eran todos hermanos o primos? ¿Eran todos clones de un gran y poderoso matón al estilo Metal Gear Solid?

_"¿Que sigue, voy a tener que pelear contra Liquid matón en la cima de un submarino?"_

¿A nadie en ese mundo le parecía raro que hubiera como dos decenas de personas exactamente iguales? Si, RWBY en sus inicios no tenía exactamente el dinero o el tiempo para animar o crear modelos nuevos para tipos que no eran importantes, pero técnicamente ahora el estaba en un mundo real ¿Porque seguían siendo el mismo modelo del mismo matón repetido veinte veces?

Oh no ya estaba intentando encontrarle sentido a eso en vez de estar corriendo

Los criminales (Clones, Barakas, lo que fueran) Dieron un paso adelante, Clay ya no tenía donde retroceder, estaba rodeado por ese grupo y con esa espada (O sable, o cuchilla gigante) En su cuello, se había acabado.

¡Se había acabado antes de empezar, no era justo!

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo o siquiera pensar en alguna solución el matón del arma blanca hizo una estocada.

**IM GOING PLACES THAT I NEVER DREAM OF**

Pero nada paso, el tipo retiro su espada por unos momentos mirando sin poder comprender lo que había pasado, sus compañeros matones tenían la misma expresión en su rostro lo cual era comprensible, después de todo eran clones. El del cuchillo chasqueo su lengua e intento de nuevo abrir el cuello de Howard, pero, otra vez, su intento fue en vano.

Clay tenía sus ojos abiertos de par a par, había sentido una pequeña picazón en su cuello donde la espada lo había punzado, pero ¡Seguía vivo!

_¡Holy Shit!_

El matón del cuchillo soltó un gruñido y ataco de nuevo intentando hacer un corte descendente que amenazaba con abrir a Clay como una sandía pero antes de que la espada colisionara con su cráneo el chico logro bloquear el corte (De una forma poco elegante y profesional) con su antebrazo, hacia apenas unos minutos hubiera esperado que su brazo volara como una bolsa de plástico por ese ataque pero ahora...ahí estaba, haciéndole un _Parry_ (Uno muy malo, uno pésimo) a una espada solo con su brazo. Y cuando comprendido porque estaba pasando se sintió como un imbécil.

El pequeño brillo anaranjado que corría por su cuerpo parecía la telaraña más bizarra que el chico hubiera visto en su vida, apenas visible ante sus propios ojos.

_"Aura...por supuesto, aura"_

Si, su identificación decía que su aura estaba desbloqueada y lo había olvidado por completo mientras intentaba pensar en una solución para todo eso. ¿Que era un aura? ¡UN JODIDO ESCUDO INVISIBLE! ¡UNA BARRERA QUE LO PROTEGIA DE TODO!

**IVE GOTTA BELIVE!**

¡FUCK YEAH!

¡Era invencible!

Bueno, casi porque si mal no recordaba muchos golpes lo dejarían sin su escudo/telaraña y entonces sería un Game Over definitivo para el ¡Lo cual no pasaría si alguien le hubiera dado una espada o al menos un escudo extra! Enserio ¿Que habían elegido Spencer y Ash? ¡Podía jurar que Eclipse era básicamente un Sentai ahora y Ash...!

**¡SLASH!**

Ash tenía una katana ¡¿Porque alguien le daría un objeto punzante a alguien como el!

_"Tranquilo Clay, respira y exhala...todo estará. ¡Momento, Respirar! ¡Por supuesto!"_

Clay tomo aire intentando calmarse y lo sintió, la energía corrió por sus venas como si le hubieran inyectado Red Bull directo en su sistema sanguíneo. Por alguna razon que no comprendía, ninguno de los tipos lo había intentado atacar mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Porque no habían tomado su oportunidad? ¿Quién diablos les había enseñado a hacer eso? Enserio, podrían haberle cortado la cabeza ahí mismo.

Hey, no se iba a quejar, cuanto más idiotas mejor.

El pequeño brillo anaranjado comenzó a correr con mas fuerza por su cuerpo, el familiar sonido llego a sus oídos y Clay soltó una pequeña risa. Los matones se prepararon para eliminarlo ahí mismo ¿Acaso estaban esperando que el hiciera algo para atacarlo como en un RPG o algo así...? El tipo de la espada al fin la retiro de su antebrazo e intento rebanarlo a la mitad pero, el pobre sujeto estaba hecho para perder contra el protagonista y considerando que Clay no tenía un diseño parecido a ellos pues...No iba a terminar nada bien.

**TURNING ON...**

Dándole un golpe con su antebrazo el chico rechazo la espada ¡Esta vez sí había hecho un_ parry_ medianamente decente! Dejo al tipo ahí a la espera de ser golpeado y el puñetazo no se hizo esperar.

—**_¡BURN KNUCKLE!_**

El tipo salió volando, llevándose a uno de los sujetos que tenía una pistola junto con él en el mejor cosplay del Equipo Rocket que jamás había visto. ¡Ja, por supuesto que iba a usar un movimiento así! ¡Su nombre era Howard, no iba a ignorar los ataques más icónicos de Fatal Fury!

Los matones que quedaban en pie no perdieron el tiempo esta vez, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez Clay no estaba preocupado por él.

De hecho, estaba más preocupado por ellos pero al final del día esos tipos estaban hechos para ser derrotados por el protagonista.

Él no era el protagonista, pero ¡Esos criminales iban a conocer la fuerza más poderosa de ese universo!

¡LA FUERZA DE LAS CONVENIENCIAS PARA LA TRAMA!

**IM SO EXCITE! ¡EXCITE!**

**MY PULSE IS RAICING, EXCITE, ¡EXCITE!**

Clay salto lo más alto que pudo y haciendo su mejor imitación del Capitan America golpeo el suelo con su puño gritando

—**_¡POWER WAVE!_**

* * *

Roman Torchwick estaba teniendo una de las peores noches de su vida, peor de la noche en la que conoció a esa maniática y sensual Cinder.

Oh que tonto había sido al dejarse llevar por la imagen de aquella mujer, por supuesto que tendría que haber sospechado de ella apenas la vio. Pero no lo hizo, intento ser un galán y ahora estaba metido en todo aquel desastre sin manera alguna de salir, Cinder Fall ya le había demostrado que podía eliminarlo sin problemas ¿Que otra opción tenía aparte de rebajarse a ser su ayudante?

¡Se suponía que ese iba a ser un robo común y corriente, diablos hasta le había permitido al anciano quedarse con su dinero! ¿Porque al destino le gustaba escupirle en la cara?

El podría haber lidiado tranquilamente con _Little Red_, después de todo era tan solo una enana cazadora en entrenamiento. Habilidosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero una simple mocosa sin experiencia ¿Que tanto podía costar?

Pero entonces esos tres terminaron en toda aquella pelea ¿Hubieran intervenido si él no hubiera enviado a sus hombres a atacarlos? Quien sabe, pero había cometido un grave error al considerarlos simples civiles, esos mocosos eran como Little Red y no había duda de eso, eran Cazadores en entrenamiento.

¡¿Porque el mundo se ensañaba con el?! ¡Solo era un asalto simple! ¡¿De dónde habían salido cuatro Cazadores?! ¿Desde cuándo patrullaban las calles? ¡Eso no era Atlas!

Roman sabía que no había forma de que saliera de ese lugar en una pieza, de hecho, la única forma de salir de allí sano y salvo era dentro de una patrulla de policía

Al pelirrojo no le agradaba esa idea en lo más mínimo.

Veinticinco tipos le había alquilado a Junior, ¡Veinticinco! ¡Y ahora estaban todos en el suelo, esforzándose por respirar!

Ugh, era la última vez que iba a pedirle algo a Junior, la última.

—Si que valen cada centavo ¿Huh? —Murmuro al quitarse el habano de sus labios, el último de los chicos de Junior que quedaba en pie termino besando el suelo cuando Little Red conecto una patada descendente sobre su cabeza, los demás apenas si se movían, algunos habían quedado inconscientes tras luchar contra el extraño trio de jóvenes.

Torchwick no pudo evitar notar como aquellos tres luchaban de una manera totalmente distinta a Little Red, mientras que ella tan solo buscaba dejarlos fuera de combate los otros parecían ¿Dispuestos a matarlos ahí mismo? Al menos dos de ellos parecían tener esa idea, El Fauno y el de lentes.

Ambos estaban con sus armas en mano, lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra ¿Estaban seguros de que los chicos de Junior tenían sus auras desbloqueadas? Podía ser, de otra manera un Cazador jamás usaría su arma contra un civil común y corriente. A menos que esos mocosos no fueran Cazadores comunes y corrientes...

"_Oh genial, lo que me faltaba. Ahora resulta que tengo que enfrentarme a Vigilantes"_

Podría ser, esos chicos no se veían como Cazadores ¡Se veían como los civiles más aburridos que él hubiera visto jamás! ¿Dónde estaba su sentido del estilo?

¡A menos que se vistieran así para perderse entre los demás civiles, para pasar desapercibidos y así poder eliminar a sus objetivos de una manera rápida y precisa!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Como es que esa noche había terminado así? ¡¿Por qué?!

¡Si tan solo no le hubiera dado el día libre a Neo...!

—_Wow, eso sí que fue rápido ¿Eh?_ —Escucho el pelirrojo decir al Fauno plateado en aquel extraño e incomprensible idioma ¿De dónde habían salido esos tres?, el tipo se había movido tan rápido en su pelea que Roman apenas si había podido seguirle el rastro ¿Acaso era esa su semblanza? ¿Velocidad extrema? ¿Igual que _Little Red_?

—_Si, demasiado rápido si me lo preguntas...—_El de lentes (Y el pésimo peinado, enserio esa combinación de colores era horrible) sabia de Esgrima, al igual que su compañero Fauno, pero ¿Qué diablos era esa espada? A veces Roman no podía comprender a la juventud de hoy en día ¿Acaso se estaba haciendo viejo ya? Un escalofrió recorrido la espalda del fabuloso criminal al imaginarse perdiendo su precioso cabello— _Es como si el que estuviera escribiendo esta historia se hubiera olvidado como narrar peleas y se hubiera rendido a mitad del relato..._

El ultimo de aquel trio, el delgado con el cabello despeinado se volteo rápidamente para ver a su compañero de lentes y a pesar de que Torchwick no entendía lo que estaban hablando pudo comprender la confusión en su voz:

—_Hey ¿Porque me miran a mí?_

Ese mocoso era un Brawler y Roman apenas si podía creerlo porque el chico parecía extremadamente débil, cuando lo vio pensó que podía partirlo a la mitad con un simple golpe de su bastón pero ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El chico sabia golpear, lo había visto repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra ¿Su semblanza aumentaba su fuerza física? Ugh, eso solo significaba más y más problemas para el pobre criminal.

—_Por nada, por nada Clay_ —Le dijo el peliplateado mientras que el de lentes rodo sus ojos.

Si llegaba a salir de eso Roman iría al bar de Junior a pedir un rembolso y un merecido trago, de verdad necesitaba uno ahora.

Haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales el pelirrojo dejo que el habano cayera al suelo y mientras lo apagaba con la punta de su bastón dijo:

—Bueno, bueno jóvenes creo que podemos estar de acuerdo que esta fue una noche memorable y a pesar de que me encantaría quedarme a compartir más tiempo con ustedes...—Sin perder tiempo el criminal levanto su bastón y con un simple movimiento la mira de Melodic Cudgel apunto al grupo de Cazadores—Me temo que aquí se separan nuestros caminos

* * *

Clay sabía lo que iba a pasar, el sabia casi de memoria lo que iba a pasar. Entonces ¿Porque se quedó ahí, parado esperando el disparo?

**¡BOOM!**

¿Desde cuándo Torchwick tenía munición antitanque en su bastoncito? Mejor dicho ¿Como su bastón se había convertido en una jodida bazooka?

Remnant era una locura, una completa locura.

El disparo impacto con una potencia increíble contra la calle frente a ellos, el pavimento termino completamente destrozado enviado gigantes trozos de escombro por doquier

—¡Holy shit! —Exclamo el azabache tapándose los ojos, intentando protegerse del polvo.

El sonido de sirenas llego a sus oídos, al parecer la policía había escuchado el desastre que habían hecho ¡Ya era hora! ¿Porque no había un solo policía en esa calle? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Había visto algún policía en el show?

No, no que el recordara. Huh, bien podrían haberse dedicado al robo ¡Por lo menos tendrían algunos centavos en sus secos y tristes bolsillos!

—¡Gracias por advertirme de esto Clay! —Grito Ash con sus ojos llorosos, soltó un estornudo y le reclamo —¡Muchas gracias!

Eclipse rio levemente, sus ojos estaban completamente seguros.

—Heh, novatos —Dijo levemente mientras acomodaba, por cuarta vez en aquella noche, sus lentes. ¿Como hacía para que brillaran cada vez que lo hacía? Nadie de los presentes lo sabia

Un relámpago rojizo paso justo entre los tres mientras Ash intentaba culpar a alguien por su problema ocular, de hecho, ese rayo escarlata casi lo tiro al piso de no ser porque Clay lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo quito del medio justo a tiempo

—¿Estamos a mano? —Le pregunto el azabache

—Por ahora

El de la barba rodo sus ojos ante la actitud de sus compañeros

—Clay, serias tan amable de explicarme ¿Que fue eso?

—Ruby es la protagonista ¿Que esperabas? ¡Todos en este lugar tienen superpoderes!

El peliplateado chasqueo sus dedos, con su índice extendido y con mucha confianza pregunto:

—Ah, pero no están tan rotos como nosotros ¿Verdad?

—Eh, hay algunos que sí, pero...—Respondió Howard tranquilamente, habían muchos personajes extremadamente rotos, Yang por ejemplo ¿Qué clase de poder era hacerse más fuerte con cada golpe? ¡Esa porquería era OP por donde se la viera! Raven también, Cinder y.…El chico se detuvo por un segundo y se volteó para ver a sus amigos— Hey, eso es otra cosa ¿Que carajo eligieron ustedes? ¡Porque lo que sea que hicieron allá...!

Spencer se rasco su descuidada barba, se estaba aburriendo y tenía hambre. Eso nunca era una buena combinación

—¿Vamos a perder el tiempo con esto o vamos a ayudarla?

Ash chasqueo su lengua y se encogió de hombros

—Es la protagonista, no necesita ayuda —Dijo y rápidamente consulto — ¿Quieren ir a buscar un hotel o algo?

—Por fin, pensé que ibas a sugerir dormir en esa caja otra vez

El peliplateado soltó una pequeña risita y poniendo la mejor sonrisa seductora que podía miro a su amigo de lentes, el por su parte soltó un suspiro cansado. Ya sabía lo que se venia

—Podríamos si queres, _baby_ —Le dijo el Fauno guiñando uno de sus ojos platinados, la única respuesta que recibió fue un "_Ugh_" por parte del castaño, siempre era lo mismo con él. Siempre

Clay trato de retomar las riendas de la conversación antes de que Eclipse terminara abriéndole el cuello a su amigo ahí mismo, antes no se hubiera preocupado por ello pero ahora ¡Tenia un arma, un arma punzante! ¡No podía dejarlos solos o se terminarían abriendo como latas de atún! ¿Cuándo había terminado convirtiéndose en la niñera de ese par de tontos?

—No, Eclip...—La mirada que le envió el castaño lo hizo callar, ¿Tan molesto podía estar con su nombre? ¡Ni siquiera era su culpa! Corrigiéndose continuo— Spencer tiene razón, tenemos que ayudarla.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunto el Fauno genuinamente curioso— No le va a pasar nada malo

—Si, en eso tenes razón pero...—Apenas fue un pequeño resplandor violeta, un flash de luz en la terraza de otro edificio, una presencia que imponía respeto. Una cazadora, ¿Goodwitch ya estaba allí? ¿Porque no intervino antes? Sin querer correr el riesgo de terminar encerrado en una celda Clay dijo —Nos están observando ¿Que mejor manera de hacer una primera impresión que intentar capturar a un criminal mundialmente famoso?

—Meh, si vos lo decís...El que llega ultimo a la terraza se paga la cena

Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar con qué dinero pretendía que pagaran su comida Eclipse, con su Gashacon aun en mano, comenzó a correr hacia la escalera, de un salto esquivo varios escalones y con rapidez empezó a subir.

Clay no iba a pagar esa cena, no ¡El nunca pagaba la comida y no empezaría ahora!

El azabache se lanzó a correr dejando atrás a un muy confundido Fauno, cuando llego a la pared del edificio en el cual Roman estaba el chico se detuvo, inspiro con fuerza y nuevamente la corriente anaranjada comenzó a correr por su cuerpo ¡Y esa estúpida pantallita decía que su habilidad era inútil! Como si fuera Spiderman, Clay comenzó a escalar el muro lo más rápido que pudo

No, no iba a pagarle nada a ese par de tontos ¡Que lo hiciera Ash, él se los debía después de todo...! Bueno, técnicamente era Clay quien estaba en deuda con ellos, pero ¿Que importaba? ¡Ya casi había llegado a la cima del departamento!

Clay tomo impulso y de un salto se subió a la cima de la terraza, Torchwick estaba de espaldas mientras que Ruby blandía Crescent Rose con fuerza lista para la batalla, no muy lejos de ella estaba Eclipse con su espada en mano pero parecía no estar prestándole atención a lo que estaba pasando frente a él y a su lado...

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como llegaste vos acá antes que yo?!

El fauno plateado estaba rascándose una de sus orejas gatunas (¿En busca de pulgas, quizás?) Se volteó al oír la voz indignada y confundida de Clay, encogiéndose de hombros respondió:

—Teletransportación. _Deal with it_

—¡¿TAMBIEN TE PODÉS TELETRANSPORTAR?! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ELEGISTE...?!

Roman soltó un gruñido ¿Porque le había dicho a Neo que se tomara la noche libre? Oh como la necesitaba ahora, pero no ya no importaba porque su vehículo ya había llegado ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Cinder era tan buena taxista?

—Si que son persistentes huh...

Como la reina del drama que le gustaba ser Cinder ascendió sobre el edificio en su Bullhead trayendo consigo una corriente de viento que casi vuela su querido sombrero

¡Eso era lo último que le faltaba!

Al ver las puertas de su vehículo abrirse el pelirrojo se subió de un salto, pero claro, por supuesto que Little Red no se iba a quedar quieta y no lo iba a dejar irse tranquilo ¡Por supuesto que no! Curiosamente los otros tres mocosos no lo siguieron con el mismo entusiasmo, de hecho parecía como que no querían estar ahí en lo más mínimo ¿Se habían rendido? ¿Podría ser que lo habían reconocido y la idea de luchar contra Roman Torchwick, el criminal más poderoso de Vale los había aterrado?

No, al menos no conociendo su propia suerte, pero ¿Que importaba? Al menos tenían un poco más de cerebro que la pequeña cazadora roja.

—¡Fin del juego Red! ¡Y lo mismo va para ustedes, _Kitty, Goggles, Noodles_!

El pelirrojo saco el único cristal de Dust que le había quedado después de todo ese desastre y parecía que la suerte le sonreía una vez más ¡Era Dust de fuego! ¡Perfecto! La cazadora roja estaba a punto de saltar al Bullhead pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Torchwick lanzo el pequeño cristal, ni siquiera aterrizo contra el suelo ya que el pelirrojo no quería esperar, apuntado su bastón abrió fuego y el pequeño cristal estallo cubriendo con llamas toda la terraza del lugar dejando una terrible nube de humo

No había forma de que Red hubiera esquivado eso ¡Al fin algo le salía bien en esa noche!

Pero como si fuera una cruel broma del destino Roman se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando vio los extraños símbolos violeta entre el humo, eso solo significaba una cosa

Mas problemas

* * *

—¡¿CUAL ES TU EXCUSA AHORA CLAY?!

—Uh...

—¡¿UH?! ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENES PARA DECIR?!

—¡ESTABA OCUPADO INTENTANDO SABER QUE CARAJO ELEGISTE!

—¡ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA, IDIOTA! ¡ME PODRIA HABER MUERTO!

—¡CONSIDERANDO LO ROTO QUE ESTAS, LO DUDO HIJO DE...!

Eclipse, cansado de todo aquel caos, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos ¿Cuándo se había convertido en su niñera? Tal vez era hora de conseguir nuevos amigos

—Hey, par de estúpidos ¿Podrían dejar de gritar? —Se quejo el castaño y apunto a la nueva figura que había detenido el impacto de la granada —Estamos dando una muy mala primera impresión

Y la estaban dando, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos esperar de ellos? ¡Claro que iban a dar una muy mala impresión!

Pero por el momento Glynda Goodwitch tenía problemas más importantes que regañar a esos tres desconocidos, la mujer sacudió su arma _The Disciplinarian _frente al Glyph purpura que había creado para proteger a la pequeña Rose de una muerte segura, ante la mirada atenta de la chica y la expresión confundida (bastante confundida) de los otros tres jóvenes la Cazadora lanzo su ataque, el Glyph comenzó a girar a gran velocidad sobre sí mismo y desde dentro de el decenas de cristales de todos los tamaños salieron disparados contra el Bullhead que intentaba escapar del lugar, cada uno de ellos dejaba un rastro tras de sí color purpura como si estuvieran en llamas.

Spencer soltó un gruñido, si estaba en un mundo paralelo y toda esa porquería, pero ¿Ahora también existía la magia ahí? Se froto su frente e hizo nota de buscar un trago para poder pasar toda esa información.

El Bullhead empezó a extender sus turbinas dispuesto a huir, Roman no estaba a la vista, pero considerando que la puerta se había cerrado de golpe no era difícil adivinar que había pasado, al parecer el pelirrojo había comprendido de golpe la gravedad de la situación en la que estaba ahora.

Con el viento sacudiendo su capa y casi tirando sus lentes Glynda no le dio tiempo para escapar, acomodo sus lentes y se inclinó levemente mientras que su cuerpo brillaba con aquella luz purpura, de una rápida sacudida otro proyectil salió disparado pero esta vez no impacto contra el Bullhead sino que dio directo contra el cielo sobre el vehiculo aéreo, un gigantesco Glyph cubrió al ladrón y de la nada varias nubes comenzaron a acumularse sobre el mientras los truenos y el viento sacudían su transporte.

—Entonces, ¿Todo esto es normal acá...?

—Sep

—Cool

La rubia entonces extendió su brazo y de una sacudida lo hizo descender creando una..._bizarra_ pose que fue suficiente para que Clay perdiera su cabeza

—_¡ESO FUE UNA JOJOREFERENCIA! ¡NADIE LO PUEDE NEGAR!_

Glynda no comprendido lo que el extraño chico había gritado y no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención, de las nubes que había creado cayeron varios pedazos de hielo en forma estalactitas de todos los tamaños cada una se clavó con fuerza en el Bullhead castigando a la pobre maquina sin darle oportunidad de salir del lugar, dando sacudidas y tumbos el vehículo apenas se mantenía en el cielo.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y una figura se asomó entre las sombras, pero estaba lo suficientemente oculta como para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro, lo que si llegaba a ver era su obvia figura femenina, la misteriosa mujer hizo unos cuantos gestos con sus brazos

—¿Esta por hacer un _Henshin_ o qué?

—No, todos en este mundo son super dramáticos por cierto ¿Vamos a ayudar o.…?

—¿Como? No se si no te diste cuenta, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene armas de largo alcance

**¡BOOM!**

La explosión sacudió el edificio, un trozo de la terraza voló por doquier, pero los escombros no llegaron muy lejos ya que Goodwitch los uso para contraatacar creando una especie de lanza que disparo contra el vehículo y la extraña mujer.

—Habla por vos —Eclipse apretó el Gashacon Breaker en sus manos y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo ¿Eso servía para algo? No, pero le gustaba sacar de quicio a sus compañeros. Cuando sintió que era suficiente detuvo de golpe el aparato y apretó uno de sus botones para dar paso a la misma voz entusiasta de antes anunciando —**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡SHOOTING!**

Atrás había quedado el Gashacon y la espada porque ahora en la mano de Spencer descansaba una pistola, pero no cualquier pistola, la Gashacon Magmun estaba lista para ser usada. Soltando una pequeña risa el castaño hizo girar por última vez el arma entre su mano, con un dedo en el gatillo el chico uso el cañón de la pistola para acomodar sus lentes nuevamente soltando ese extraño brillo que podía cegar a cualquiera.

—Yo...yo ni siquiera me voy a molestar en decirte algo, ¡Por supuesto que vos ibas a tener algo así! ¡Hijo de...!

Una corriente de aire casi tiro al trio sobre el suelo, desde el Bullhead la figura femenina había rechazado los continuos ataques de la Cazadora con tan solo un movimiento, liberando su energía de tal manera que destruyo todo lo que amenazaba con dañarla. El Vehículo comenzó a girar ante la casi atónita mirada de la Cazadora profesional ¿Que había pasado? ¿Qué había sido eso? La mujer no tenia forma de saberlo pero algo era seguro, fuera quien fuera la que acompañaba a Torchwick era alguien poderosa y eso solo significaba una cosa

Mas problemas.

Curiosamente fue la pequeña Cazadora en entrenamiento la tomo las riendas, a pesar de la sorpresa y asombro que le causo la batalla frente a ella Ruby decidió no perder el tiempo y sin querer dar una sola oportunidad a aquel ladrón empuño Crescent Rose, tras jalar con facilidad una pequeña manija en su gigantesca guadaña esta se transformo comprimiéndose sobre si misma dejando lo que parecía ser un fusil de asalto en las manos de la pequeña joven, para sorpresa de la Cazadora experta Ruby tomo con firmeza su arma y tras apuntar con cuidado comenzó a disparar.

—Bueno, _End of the line boys,_ hay que hacer algo ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Si, yo tengo una...—Specer jalo la corredera de su extraña pistola, Ash estaba a punto de preguntar si pensaba disparar Nerfs con esa cosa cuando el castaño comenzó a caminar con pistola en mano hacia la Cazadora y la joven de la guadaña, sin darse la vuelta dijo —Dejar de perder el tiempo

—Huh, Eclipse tiene síndrome de protagonista ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? —El peliplateado miro a su amigo y pregunto —¿Lo vamos a dejar que haga todo solo o...?

—A mi no me mires, el se metió en eso solo. Aparte, no es como si tuviera un arma propia para ayudar

—Podes dar apoyo moral sabes... —Le sugirió el fauno encogiendose levemente de hombros aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras

Clay arqueo una de sus cejas y con el sarcasmo casi igualando el nivel de Spencer respondio

—Oh si, deja que me pongo mi uniforme de porrista y busque mis pompones

El fauno peliplateado no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, con una especie de gruñido y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

—_Grr, Kinky_

El azabache palideció por un segundo ¿Acaso el había insinuado que...? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho!, sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en el fauno sonriente y con toda la seriedad que pudo lo amenazo

—Ash, por el amor de dios si llegas a repetir eso voy a golpearte tan fuerte...

—_Uh, doble Kinky_ —Gruñio el fauno de nuevo, su sonrisa se ensancho y como la frutilla del postre decidió guiñar uno de sus ojos platinados.

Pero no conquisto a nadie, de hecho quebró la poca cordura que le quedaba al otro chico ya que se palmeo con fuerza la cara y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¡FUCK SAKE!_

Y eso fue suficiente para que Ash empezara a reírse del pobre chico en su cara, a veces era demasiado fácil sacarlo de quicio pero por un segundo una pregunta paso por su mente ¿Que hubiera pasado si ella lo oía decir algo así...? El fauno palidecio y su risa descontrolada se fue convirtiendo en una nerviosa mientras un sudor frió corría por su espalda, ¡Gracias al cielo que ella no estaba ahí!

¡Si lo hubiera escuchado lo iba a obligar a vestirse de porrista!

Y hasta donde Ash sabia ese no era uno de sus fetiches...Por el momento.

Dejando atrás eso el Fauno llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y tras rebuscar un poco debajo de su campera saco una pistola ante la sorprendida (Y algo desconfiada) mirada de su amigo. No era nada del otro mundo, una simple pistola platinada que parecía ser de un bajo calibre

—Se la robe a uno de esos Goombas con los que estábamos peleando —Extendió su mano ofreciéndole el arma a Clay quien aun la miraba con desconfianza —Esta cargada, creo, no se muy bien como funcionan las armas acá

—No me preocupa eso sino de donde la sacaste...

—Solo agarra el arma y serví para algo Clay —Respondió Ash rodando sus ojos, una vez que el azabache tomo la pistola (Y la examino como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar en sus manos) El peliplateado decidió empezar a seguir a Eclipse pero con genuina curiosidad pregunto —¿Porque no se fueron todavía?

Clay entendió a lo que se refería, por alguna razón el Bullhead seguía flotando ahí sin haberse movido en lo mas mínimo, de hecho parecía que nadie se había movido mucho a pesar de que habían estado hablando por ¿Dos minutos quizás? El chico negó con su cabeza, ya no sabia ni que pensar pero si ese mundo funcionaba con reglas de anime entonces el tiempo debía "detenerse" cuando alguien estaba soltando un monologo o pensando...Alguna estupidez de ese estilo.

¿Porque esa estúpida pantalla no le había explicado nada antes de tirarlos ahí?

—¡Hasta que por fin se dignan en venir!

—¿Que puedo decir? ¡Los héroes siempre llegan al final!

Spencer negó con su cabeza y apunto su Gashacon Magnum hacia la mujer, Clay (Con algo de torpeza) lo imito mientras que Ash ladeo un poco su cabeza y puso una de sus manos en sus bolsillos ante la confundida mirada de sus compañeros.

Glynda miro confundida al trio de jóvenes, Ruby por su parte no les presto mucha atención y siguió disparando todo lo que tenia contra la cómplice de Torchwick pero parecía ser en vano ya que cualquiera de las balas que la joven cazadora trataba de conectar parecían desintegrarse o desaparecer antes de poder tocarla, Eclipse jalo del gatillo y la lluvia de proyectiles dorados comenzó a caer sobre Cinder Fall.

Clay, intentando no volarse los dedos por accidente, comenzó a abrir fuego contra la futura Doncella del Otoño quien parecía estar perdiendo un poco el control, la ráfaga de disparos del castaño era rápida, muy rápida pero no lo suficiente para lograr dañar a la mujer, los ataques de Ruby eran mas lentos pero directos aun asi tampoco podían penetrar la fuerte defensa de la asesina.

Y Clay, bueno, el tampoco podía hacer mucho porque su arma era una pistola común y corriente ¡Y dudaba que pudiera usar Hamon en esa cosa! ¿Acaso lo habían explicado en algún momento de la serie, o en el manga? No podía recordarlo.

Pero había algo que le molestaba, sentía que se estaba olvidando de un detalle ¿Que podía ser? El Bullhead seguía ahí, Cinder estaba bloqueando sus ataques, todo parecía ir como el lo recordaba entonces ¿Que era lo que faltaba...?

Cinder, haciendo su mejor imitación de Nappa en Dragon Ball, levanto sus dedo indice y corazón creando una pequeña flama que recorrió su cuerpo. Apenas la vio Clay pudo recordar que era lo que estaba por pasar

—Oh ho...

El suelo debajo de ellos se ilumino con aquel extraño símbolo (El cual Eclipse podría jurar que era el ojo de Sauron) la temperatura subió y ninguno tuvo que ser un genio para saber que era lo que iba a pasar, Spencer y Clay guardaron sus armas y rápidamente se corrieron del lugar mientras que Ruby fue lanzada como una bolsa de papas por la Cazadora experta para evitar que se convirtiera en una especie de pollo rostizado porque en apenas unos segundos el suelo donde estaban parados estallo.

Con elegancia Glynda se puso de pie nuevamente lista para contraatacar pero las turbinas del Bullhead ya estaban listas para despegar, la Cazadora comprendió que no tenia caso intentar detenerlos pero no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa cuando vio a aquella mujer saludándola, obviamente burlándose de ella. Pero su furia no duro mucho ya que la preocupación la termino opacando totalmente, dos de los jóvenes se habían movido antes de que el suelo explotara debajo de ellos y ella había arrojado a la pequeña fuera del camino pero ¿Que había sucedido con el otro chico, el que estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada?

La Cazadora no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el chico debía estar gravemente herido y en el peor de los casos...No, no podía pensar en ello. El fauno debía tener un aura, después de todo había estado peleando hacia unos minutos ¡Debía estar bien! Pero un ataque así, quizás se había cobrado uno de los miembros del chico. La sola idea hizo palidecer a la mujer, pobre joven tenia un futuro increíble por delante y ahora todo había terminado en una terraza de...

_—¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS NUNCA ME AVISAN DE ESTAS COSAS PAR DE IDIOTAS?!_

Para sorpresa de la Cazadora y de la joven en entrenamiento el fauno peliplateado seguía vivo y en una sola pieza, aunque estaba cubierto de polvo, humo y quien sabe que mas. Glynda estaba asombrada por la resistencia del chico ¿Acaso había tomado ese impacto como si nada? Eso era ridículo, pero no tan ridículo como lo que el fauno estaba haciendo.

Porque, ahí parado en medio de los escombros y el humo, el peliplateado tenia media docena de espadas brillando a su alrededor con una luz azul fosforescente. El chico no parecía estar preocupado en lo mas mínimo, su expresión de hecho parecía mas que nada de enojo con sus compañeros lo que confundió a la rubia. Pero nada se comparaba a la cara del azabache quien miraba a su compañero con una mezcla de decepción y rabia ¿Porque? Se pregunto la Cazadora ¿Acaso no estaba contento de que su amigo había sobrevivido?

El azabache se pellizco el puente de su nariz y en aquel extraño idioma que ella no podía comprender pregunto

_—Hijo de...¿Elegiste ser una copia barata de Vergil, no?_

_—Que puedo decir, no es como si vos no fueras una copia barata de Terry ¿No?_

_—Touche. ¿Pensas hacer algo aparte de restregarme lo roto que estas en mi cara?_

El fauno peliplateado se encogió de hombros, sin responderle a su compañero se volteo hacia donde estaba el vehículo aéreo a punto de salir del lugar. Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra el chico hizo un gesto con su dedo indice y pulgar imitando una pistola, cerro uno de sus ojos, apunto hacia la mujer y disparo. Las extrañas espadas fosforescentes volaron hacia su objetivo una a la vez, cada una yendo con mas fuerza y potencia que la anterior para sorpresa de Cinder. La doncella del otoño logro detener con facilidad las primeras dos pero las que siguieron empezaron a complicarle un poco las cosas, aparte la mujer ya había usado su semblanza demasiado aquella noche, su aura podía resistir por el momento pero...

**Slash**

Distraída en sus pensamientos la mujer no vio la ultima espada acercarse, cuando la noto fue demasiado tarde. No pudo esquivarla o destruirla, apenas si la pudo desviar lo suficiente para evitar que le arrancara el brazo pero no pudo esquivar el golpe. La hoja rasgo la carne de su hombro y no pudo evitar soltar un grito, Cinder puso una rodilla en tierra y apretó uno de los botones del Bullhead con fuerza, mientras las puertas se cerraban miro con ira al fauno que la había logrado herir.

Oh eso no se iba a quedar asi, ella iba a cobrarse esa humillación. Costara lo que le costara.

En tierra la situación era un poco distinta, Eclipse estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla mientras veía el vehículo alejarse, Ruby intento seguir disparando pero la nave se había alejado lo suficiente para poder esquivar sus balas, Glynda por su parte negó con su cabeza intentando calmarse. Ash se sacudió sus manos e intento limpiar el humo y polvo que cubría su cara mientras que Clay lo miraba algo preocupado

—Eh, si sabes lo que va a pasar ahora ¿No?

—No, no vi la serie ¿Te acordas?

El azabache se froto la sien

—Acabas de lastimar a Cinder, se supone que nadie la logro herir hasta el final de la tercera temporada ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Que acabo de crear una especie de récord o algo así...?

—No, ahora estas en el radar de su grupo. Van a intentar cazarte como si fueras un Chansey

—Meh, no es como si las cosas se pudieran poner peor ¿No?

—¡Eres una cazadora! ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?

Clay se sentó en el destruido suelo de la terraza y contemplo como Ruby intentaba conseguir la firma de Goodwitch mientras esta la miraba con una gran desaprobación, Ash estaba muy equivocado.

Las cosas irían peor a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Y Clay tenia razón porque terminaron en una estación de policía.

Para ser mas exactos, en una pequeña oficina con tres incomodas sillas, una triste mesa gris y tan solo un reflector sobre sus cabezas que lograba iluminar un poco el lugar.

Pero la luz no ayudaba mucho, las paredes eran del mismo color que la mesa y no había ninguna ventana a la vista con excepción de la que tenían en frente suyo pero esta tenia su vidrio polarizado por lo cual no podían saber que había detrás de ella pero todas esas tontas películas de policías les habían enseñado una sola cosa, eso era una sala de interrogación y estaban siendo observados en ese mismo momento.

No era como si importara tampoco, lo que el pobre desgraciado detrás de esa ventana iba a ver no era útil en lo mas mínimo.

Spencer tenia sus pies sobre la mesa y reclinaba su silla de atrás hacia delante una y otra vez sin descanso mientras miraba al techo, ninguno de sus compañeros le advirtió sobre el peligro de estar tanto tiempo mirando aquel reflector.

Clay por su parte estaba casi durmiéndose sobre la mesa, tenia hambre, sueño y estaba aburrido lo cual nunca era bueno. Esa noche había sido un completo desastre.

—_Ohh, carceleros tráiganme comida, ohh._

Eclipse soltó un suspiro y sin dejar de mirar al techo pregunto:

—¿De donde saco esa armónica?

Clay negó con su cabeza, demasiado cansado para siquiera buscar una explicación lógica a todo eso

—No se, ya ni siquiera voy a preguntar que carajo esta pasando

Ash siguió tocando su armónica que solo dios sabia de donde había sacado porque cuando entraron a ese lugar los policías les quitaron todas sus pertenencias, incluidos el Gashacon de Spencer. No tenían un centavo, sus identificaciones falsas estaban en manos de la ley, estaban sucios, cansados, hambrientos y con sueño ¡Que gran manera de empezar esa aventura!

No habían durado siquiera unas horas en ese mundo.

Al único que no parecía importarle todo eso era al fauno quien tocaba alegremente su armónica ambientizando la situación, tan concentrado estaba en su nuevo instrumento que no vio entrar a las nuevas personas en aquella sala de interrogación.

Glynda Goodwitch fue la primera en ingresar al lugar y no tardo mucho en mirar con desaprobación la actitud de aquellos tres jóvenes, con uno mirando al cielo en búsqueda de quedarse ciego, otro intentando dormirse y el ultimo ¿Con una armónica? ¿De donde había sacado eso?

Casi pegada a ella entro Ozpin, el misterioso director de Beacon Academy con su inseparable taza de cafe en mano su rostro se mostraba serio pero el hombre estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatar su emoción.

Porque, la verdad en ese preciso momento Ozpin sentia que habia ganado la loteria.

Su encuentro con Ruby Rose, la mismisima hija de Summer, iba a suceder tarde o temprano despues de todo Qrow no dejaba de insistir con que la pequeña era una prodigio, en su momento el mismo Ozpin considero que esas eran tan solo exageraciones producto del orgullo del cazador pero despues de ver los eventos de esa noche...No quedaba duda alguna, Ruby Rose era una prodiogio lista para ingresar a su academia, solo en ese lugar la joven podria alcanzar el maximo de sus habilidades.

Oh, claro, también había _otra_ razón por la cual la había aceptado.

La misma razón por la cual ese trió de jóvenes había llamado su atención.

El director se inclino sobre la pequeña mesa y miro fijamente al fauno platinado, al encontrarse bajo la mirada de aquel desconocido el fauno bajo levemente su armónica.

—Ash Knight, tu tienes... —El hombre estaba apenas a unos centímetros de el —_Ojos Plateados._

No era la primera vez que Ozpin tenia esa conversación con alguien, apenas hacia unos minutos le había dicho las mismas palabras a Ruby Rose y aun podía recordar cuando le había dicho lo mismo a Summer.

Todas las personas a las que le había dicho eso reaccionaban de una manera distinta, muchos actuaban confusos y otros incómodos e incuso había ocasiones en las que tomaban esa frase como una especie de insulto pero Ozpin, incluso con todos sus años de experiencia, nunca espero la reacción del joven fauno.

Al chico se le erizaron todos los cabellos de su cabeza y salto de su silla soltando lo que pareció ser un maullido.

—¡Aléjese de mi, viejo pedofilo!

Y por primera vez en siglos el hombre se quedo sin palabras, su boca entreabierta y por poco la taza de café casi cayó al suelo, Glynda por su parte tenes una expresión que iba de la sorpresa al horror, con fuerza apretó su arma y la hizo golpear la mesa alertando a los otros dos chicos.

—¡Señor Knight, como se atreve...!

—Bueno, tiene razón ¿No?—Glynda clavo su mirada en chico que había hablado, Clay Howard era su nombre a menos que la identificación estuviera mintiendo, al ver la cara de la mujer el chico continuo— Digo si un hombre canoso mayor de edad insinúa algo sobre tus ojos lo más seguro es que tenga una camioneta Blanca repleta de dulces lista en la esquina...

—Es eso o un agente de talentos en busca de niños para explotar y dudo que usted sea un agente, no con esos lentes —Añadio el otro chico, curiosamente sin dejar de mirar el reflector del techo, cosa que ya estaba preocupando un poco a los adultos presentes ¿Estaba buscando quedarse ciego? Bueno, a uno de los adultos presentes le preocupaba porque Ozpin estaba pensando en otra cosa:

_"¿Que tienen de malo mis lentes?"_

—Fuera anciano depravado, shu, shu!

Ozpin trato de recuperarse y tomar las riendas de la conversación de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta hablo:

—Le aseguro Señor Knight que esas no son mis intenciones…—El hombre se sentó frente al grupo de jóvenes y apenas lo hizo el fauno lo miro fijamente y soltó un sonido:

—**_¡HIIIIISSSSS!_**

_¿Acaba de…? ¿Acaba de sisearme? _

¿Era racista si pensaba en ello? Es decir, el chico era en parte gato así que eso debería ser normal…¡No, mal Ozpin, eso es racismo!

Con algo de curiosidad el chico de lentes pregunto:

—¿Vas a escupir una bola de pelos ahora o que…?

—¿Queres que escupa una?

El castaño negó con su cabeza

—Era una pregunta retorica _Neko_, por el amor de…

Oh pero Ash no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad

—Creo que ya hablamos de esto una vez _Eclipse_ —El mencionado soltó un gruñido —No podes ir por ahí pidiéndole a la gente que satisfaga tus fetiches, eso no es correcto…

Al fin el joven dejo de mirar al reflector porque clavo sus ojos en el fauno platinado, con una rabia mas que perceptible le apunto con su dedo

—¡Vos sos la persona menos indicada para decir eso!

El fauno se tomo el pecho, completamente ofendido

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Nombrame una sola vez en la que yo halla hecho algo…!

Ash se quedo completamente callado y palideció un poco cuando vio como de uno de sus bolsillos Spencer sacaba un arrugado papel

—Sabia que tenia que tener esto siempre a mano —Murmuro el castaño, se acomodo de nuevo sus lentes y tras aclararse su garganta comenzó —Numero uno: Durante la comida, el sujeto conocido como…

Y continuo enumerando una por una las ocasiones en las que las…uh, peculiares preferencias del fauno habían salido a la luz.

De mas esta decir que los adultos presentes apenas si podían comprender lo que estaba pasando, Clay por su parte removio un poco su cabeza entre sus brazos y gruño algo

—¿Alguien puede clavarme un cuchillo en la yugular?

Curiosamente Ash no parecía avergonzado por la lectura de su compañero, de hecho parecía mas que nada ofendido de que tuviera una lista en primer lugar, enserio ¿Dónde había quedado su privacidad?

—Lamento interrumpir su charla jóvenes, pero creo que tenemos asuntos mas importantes que las preferencias sexuales del señor Knight ¿No es así Glynda?

La mujer simplemente asintió con su cabeza evitando hacer algún comentario sobre el tema de conversación de aquellos chicos. La pobre mujer estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para evitar golpear en la cabeza a todos con su arma.

—Debo admitir que ustedes tres llamaron poderosamente mi atención —El hombre saco su scroll de uno de sus bolsillos y este comenzó a reproducir el vídeo que las cámaras de seguridad habían capturado, las imágenes de la errática batalla llamaron la atención del trió —Ahora, podrían contarme ¿Dónde aprendieron a luchar así?

El fauno platinado y el chico azabache dirigieron su mirada al de lentes casi al mismo tiempo, este dejo de hamacarse en su silla y tras acomodarse con cuidado miro al director directo a sus ojos…Bueno, a los lentes que estaban delante de sus ojos, Spencer tomo aire y pregunto:

—¿Esta seguro que quiere saber eso? Es una larga historia

El hombre sonrió levemente

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las historias, aparte tenemos toda la noche ¿No?

—Uh, perdón que interrumpa pero ¿Acaso esta coqueteando con…?

—¡Señor Howard!

—¿Empezamos desde el principio? —Pregunto el castaño ignorando el grito que había dado la mujer y también la pregunta de Clay. El canoso asintió con su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el fauno tomo la palabra y comenzó su relato. Con un dramatismo innecesario hablo: —_En el principio todo era oscuridad hasta que Oum dijo ¡Hey, armemos peleas increíbles y veamos a donde nos lleva eso…!_

—Señor Knight respeto su creencia en la teoría de Oum pero no hablaba de _ese principio_ —Interrumpió el director y se dirigió nuevamente al castaño —Señor Spencer, si es tan amable…

El de lentes se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, vera….

_Casi media hora mas tarde:_

—Después de nuestra aventura en el Perla Negra acordamos que usaríamos estas habilidades para el bien, terminamos en el puerto de Vale pero desgraciadamente fuimos asaltados por el White Fang ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Es la tercera vez que nos pasa…!

—Cuarta si contamos a Mistral —Añadió el fauno platinado pero el de lentes lo miro con seriedad y dijo —No hablamos de lo que paso en Mistral Ash, nunca. —Al ver la confusión en el rostro de los adultos presentes Spencer decidió continuar —En fin, después de que nos emboscaran y nos quitaran nuestro dinero y ropa terminamos a la deriva, cuando tratábamos de buscar un lugar abierto a esta hora…

—Se encontraron con Roman Torchwick y sus secuaces, valla viaje desafortunado que han tenido ¿No?

Clay estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar, dudaba que pudiera burlar a los cazadores o a la policía pero ¡Al menos tenia que intentarlo, era eso o comerse una sentencia de por vida en prisión!

Porque, vamos ¡No había manera de que Ozpin..EL OZPIN creyera el desvarió de ebrio que había salido de la boca de Spencer! ¡No había forma, el tipo tenia como quinientos años de edad! ¡Seguramente ya los había logrado leer, como un jodido libro abierto!

¡En especial cuando la historia que había inventado aquel tonto no era nada de lo que el había planeado! ¡¿Qué PARTE DE NORMAL Y TRANQUILO TENIA UNA AVENTURA ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO! ¡DETENER CONSPIRACIONES POLÍTICAS, A TERRORISTAS Y PIRATAS NO ERA ALGO NORMAL, CARAJO NO ERA NORMAL NI PARA LOS ESTÁNDARES DE ESE MUNDO!

Aparte ¿Era necesario añadir y remarcar _El viaje del felino, por Ash Knight_? Enserio ¿Cómo se le había logrado ocurrir esa bola de estupideces en tan poco tiempo? Porque de Spencer se lo esperaba, después de todo el vivía a base de doramas, mangas shojo y tokusatsu pero ¿Ash? ¡El solo veía…!

Mangas shojo, Tokusatsu y Doramas…

_Ay dios santo, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Clay se restregó la sien y con el miedo corriendo por sus venas miro al director, impasible con su taza de café aun humeando. ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¡Esa cosa había estado sin tomar durante casi una hora! ¿Acaso solo había animado la taza humeante?

En esos momentos el joven Howard hubiera matado por una taza de café.

Pero la falta de cafeína era el menor de sus problemas, en especial cuando tenia una preciosa condena por falso testimonio colgando sobre su cabeza. Oh genial, al cabo que ni quería salvar el mundo.

Al menos sabia que no debía levantar el jabón cuando lo enviaran a las duchas…

_Sniff_

_"Perfecto, alguien esta mandándose cocaína ahora ¿Qué mas falta?"_

_Sniff, Sniff, Sniff_

Pero, sorprendentemente, el sonido no era producto de alguien aspirando el polvo blanco sino de una persona conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Glynda Goodwitch.

Creo que de mas esta decir que Clay casi se rompió la quijada de tanto que abrió su boca por la sorpresa, pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos la bruja de Beacon al borde de las lagrimas, con sus ojos enrojecidos mientras que los veía con tristeza.

No, no, ¡No había forma de que hubieran creído todas esas estupideces!

—Han usado sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes, como un verdadero Cazador haría —Dijo el director con un tono amigable en su voz…incluso parecía ser ¿Orgullo? Clay ya no sabia que pensar —Creo que no hay duda alguna de que ustedes tres tienen un brillante futuro por delante, brillante como la luz que guía a todos en esta interminable batalla contra las criaturas de la oscuridad —

_¡¿SE CREYO TODA ESA PORQUERIA?! ¡¿ACASO NOS ESTA DANDO UN DISCURSO DE BIENVENIDA?! _—Así que debo hacerles una pregunta jóvenes, ¿Saben quien soy?

El fauno se llevo una mano a su mentón pensativo:

—Hm, supongo que lo de viejo pedofilo ya no es posible…

Eclipse rodó sus ojos

—Gracias por arruinar el momento Ash

—De nada —Respondió sonriente el chico y Spencer negó con su cabeza, mirando de nuevo al adulto dijo:

—Usted es el director Ozpin, de Beacon

El canoso sonrió amablemente

—Correcto joven Spencer, entonces ¿Les gustaría asistir a mi academia?

_¡SE LO CREYÓ!_

—Huh, no se…Digo, aun me siento incomodo por el tema de las insinuaciones sobre mis ojitos así que…—Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase Clay salto de su silla como si tuviera un resorte y le tapo la boca con su mano, el fauno se sacudió violentamente intentando liberarse. Con una sonrisa nerviosa el azabache respondió —¡Nos encantaría!

Spencer se encogió de hombros

—Es lo que vinimos a hacer a Vale después de todo así que ¿Por qué desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

El fauno quiso agregar algo pero lo único que se escucho fue:

—**_¡MHHHMMM!_**

La sonrisa de Ozpin se ensancho

Ese grupo era su carta secreta, ese grupo era su As bajo la manga.

El hombre le dio otro sorbo a su café y tras asegurar una vivienda, dinero y ropa para el grupo abandono el lugar con la promesa de que su estadía en Beacon estaba asegurada.

—_Es tu turno, Salem. Veamos que puedes hacer ahora._

* * *

El _Bullhead_ que los trasladaba era muchísimo mas grande a comparación del que había usado Torchwick para huir hacia apenas unas horas, pero aun así parecía tener un espacio bastante reducido mas que nada por el hecho de que estaba casi lleno de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, ese era el gran día.

La inciacion en Beacon Academy.

Y entre todo el grupo de chicos nerviosos había un pequeño grupo que estaba cerca de una de las gigantescas ventanas de la aeronave, mirando hacia la ciudad que dejaban a medida que el vehículo subía por el cielo.

Clay, por quinta vez desde que habían abandonado la estación de policía, repitió:

—No puedo creer que se hallan tragado toda esa porquería

Ash se tomo el pecho, ofendido pregunto:

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡Mi historia es cien por ciento real!

El azabache lo miro y arqueo una ceja

—¿Enserio? Incluida la parte en la que luchaste contra un…—Clay se volteo a ver a Eclipse, quien no había despegado la mirada de la ventana y pregunto— ¿Cómo era Spencer…?

—Un Metal Gear —Respondió el otro chico casi sin ganas, no estaba prestando nada de atención a la conversación pero la respuesta fue lo único que Clay necesitaba, se volteo otra vez hacia donde estaba el fauno —Oh si eso, un Metal Gear, un jodido Metal Gear piloteado por un ex Gobernador de Vacuo

El fauno chasqueo su lengua y se encogió de hombros

—Pff, obvio que luche contra un Metal Gear, ¿No se acuerdan cuando jugamos Revengence?

—Corrección, jugaste vos solo y nos dejaste mirando —Agrego Eclipse, aun mirado por la ventana

—Nunca me pidieron para jugar

—Lo hicimos pero respondiste algo como…Mh, oh si ¡Son parte de mi equipo!

—Bueno, eran parte de mi equipo ¿No?

Clay exploto, casi literalmente y alzo la voz

—¡ERA UN JUEGO SIN MULTIJUGADOR, NO MARIO PARTY!

—Bah, detalles —Dijo el Fauno haciendo un movimiento con su mano y agrego —Aparte, ¿De que te estas quejando? ¡Conseguimos un departamento, ropa, dinero y estamos en la dichosa Academia que querías! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Mi problema es que no hicieron caso de mi plan!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Creamos una historia exactamente como nos habías dicho!

—¡Pero se suponía que iba a ser algo tranquilo y normal!

—Clay, estamos en un mundo donde tienen tecnología, magia, mierda edgy, furrys y todo es un arma. Nuestra historia es mas normal que el _Plot_ de esta serie.

El platinado soltó un silbido

—Uh, te cerro el orto Clay.

—_Touche_, cuando tiene razón tiene razón pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué carajo te pusiste Ash?

—Que raro que recién notes mi ropa, es como si la persona que estuviera escribiendo esto se hubiera olvidado de describirla…

—¿Qué?

—Nada Clay, nada. Aparte ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

El azabache frunció el ceño mirando la vestimenta del fauno, el sabia que Ash era algo _edgy_ cuando quería (Vamos era fan de Sonic y se sabia de memoria la canción de Shadow, no había manera de que Ash no fuera _edgy_) Pero la ropa que había elegido parecía gritar _OC_ de Deviantart. Tenia unas botas de combate negras y unos pantalones del mismo color junto con un cinturón con tachas de metal y la de este hebilla tenia la forma de una calavera descansando en su cadera estaba su katana (La cual aun estaba sin tener un nombre, pero conociendo a Ash estaba seguro que le pondría algo como _Devoradora de almas_ o algo por el estilo) Ademas de eso tenia puesto un chaleco de cuero color vino y sobre este una gabardina de igual color con varias hebillas, decoraciones y bolsillos, sumado a todo eso tenia un colgante de lo que parecía ser un cristal.

Curiosamente no se veía mal, de hecho el traje le quedaba relativamente bien pero para Clay era simplemente demasiado exagerado. ¿Botas? Si, puede ser ¿Hebilla de calavera? Mentiría si hubiera dicho que jamás uso algo parecido

¡¿Chaleco de cuero y gabardina de cuero en plena primavera?! Nop, eso ya era exagerar.

—Pareces como si alguien hubiera agarrado a Shadow, Vergil y Kirito para ponerlos en una licuadora y después usar lo que salió para crear un _Oc _de Naruto —Respondio con toda sinceridad Spencer, ignorando la mirada dolida del fauno y como sus orejas gatunas descendieron. El chico rodó sus ojos y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana siguió —Y vos no estas mucho mejor que digamos Clay

Y no estaba mintiendo.

Clay había sido el primero en elegir ropa nueva porque según el _"No iba a pasar un segundo con cosas que habían estado en un callejón, mucho menos cerca de Ash"_ ¿Exagerado? Quizás, para ser sinceros el callejón era mas saludable que valla a saber que podía hacer el fauno. Spencer entrecerró sus ojos, ¿Acaso ahora Ash iba a tener pulgas por ser mitad gato? El castaño hizo una nota mental para comprarle un collar anti pulgas cuando pudiera.

Pero volviendo a la ropa, estaba mas que claro porque Clay se había vestido así. Tenia unas zapatillas de lana negras, unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una _Boomber Jacket_ marrón claro con todo y hombreras. Incluso había pedido que cocieran un parche en la parte frontal con su nuevo nombre, hasta estaba pensando en agregar mas parches cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Aparte de eso había comprado un solo guante que dejaba sus dedos libres, uno solo por alguna razón.

—Clay, se que tu nombre es _Howard_ pero no tenias que robarle la ropa a Terry ¿Sabias?

—¡Hey, podría estarme vistiendo así por otro _Howard_!

—¿Quién? ¿Todd Howard? ¡¿Vas a intentar venderme Skyrim de nuevo?!

—¡Ni siquiera te podrías quejar vos _Eclipse_! —El mencionado soltó un gruñido al oír su nombre —¡No con lo que sea que te hallas puesto!

Bueno, esta bien que cada persona tenga sus gustos pero Spencer era algo…huh, especial.

Porque parecía la fusión de un oficinista, un hípster y un vagabundo.

Unos zapatillas negras, un pantalón del mismo color y una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas. Sobre esta un chaleco negro con un pañuelo rojo en uno de sus bolsillos y una corbata del mismo color en su cuello, sumado a todo eso estaba usando una ridícula fedora negra con una banda roja. Ahora, no era nada extraño ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué iba a parecer un vagabundo si estaba vestido como una persona medianamente normal? Bueno, el problema era que se había negado rotundamente a afeitarse, de hecho había tirado la maquina que habían comprado por la ventana y se había rehusado a dirigirle la palabra a Clay y Ash por toda la noche como si la sugerencia de afeitarse hubiera sido un crimen de guerra.

Asi que ahí estaba, con su misma barba desalineada que ya se había ganado unas cuantas miradas de desconfianza en el lugar.

—No entiendo de lo que estas hablando, soy el único decente en este lugar.

—Si, lo que digas—Respondió Ash y toco el aire sobre su cabeza, con burla dijo — _M´Lady_

—Llegas a repetir eso Ash y te voy a romper la cara

—Uh, _Kinky_ pero no queres invitarme un helado primero, _baby_ no soy un chico fácil

—No saldría con vos ni aunque fueras el ultimo agujero existente en el planeta

—¡Okey, suficiente! ¡No necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza Spencer!

—Hm, ahora que lo pienso. Debería crear agujeros artificiales en caso de que el Apocalipsis llegue

—¿Cómo había sido eso de _No expongas tus fetiches al aire libre_?

—¡Shhhh! ¡Estoy pensando! Clay ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un Sex-shop en Vale?

—¡¿COMO MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE YO SEPA ESO?!

—Vos viste la serie, Duh

—¡El que halla visto la serie no me convierte en tu GPS, Furry depravado!

—¡Que no soy un Furry!

Y asi comenzó el primer dia en la gran aventura de nuestros tres héroes, su viaje empezó discutiendo sobre fetiches.

Quizas el ser que los había dejado ingresar a ese mundo debería haber buscado algo mejor.

Pero bueno, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y ese grupo era ahora la esperanza de Renmant

—¡Que es inspiración carajo, soy un artista!

Oh, que condenado que estaba ese mundo.

* * *

**Así que si, empece a escribir esto mas que nada por el aburrimiento y por el hecho de que se lo prometí a unos amigos.**

**Si, es un self insert y no lo voy a negar pero, no es para tomarse enserio. Esto es un crackfic hecho y derecho.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, sin nada mas que decir**

**¡Arrivederchi!**


End file.
